


Zodiac King

by MahoganyEclipse



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bombs, Developing Relationship Dramas, Family Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, POV First Person Kaminari, Past Relationships, Police, Serial Killer, There will be some gory details concerning the murdered people, Zodiac, failed confessions, fluff and smut and angst, kirikam, kirikami - Freeform, krkm, school angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyEclipse/pseuds/MahoganyEclipse
Summary: It's been years since Kaminari last saw any of his old school mates besides Satou, who he works with occasionally. Kaminari is now 24 and is a Pro who is also in charge of his Agencies Interns when Kirishima comes looking for him, which makes for an awkward reunion.Theres a serial killer plaguing their city and Kaminari may be the only one who can help stop him before more victims are claimed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in two days and haven't done a whole lot of proof reading. I had fun writing it though some of the technical jargon is probably off with the bombs and what not.  
> I may or may not write the second chapter in the near future, as my brain has already decided it wants to make a whole other story with my favorite rarepair.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I messed around with the ending of Chapter One a little.
> 
> EDIT: So I did some proof reading and changed a few things plus added some stuff at the end of this chapter. My interest in this story has been rekindled mostly due to a dream I had the other night (a very naughty dream that involved KiriKamiBaku and Kami getting kidnapped by the League of Villains and his two boyfriends going to rescue him).

PROLOGUE:

“Kami... I can't. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you.”  
I watched the pale, slightly chapped lips of the red head move with a numbness settling over me. I wasn't surprised in the least to be turned down but it still super disappointing.  
I smiled weakly and nodded gently. “Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that.”  
He studied my face, his own expression blank. I noted the darkness under his eyes, knowing that he hasn't been doing so hot lately because of his rocky relationship with Baku combined with other life dramas.  
“Then... why did you ask?” He wondered without malice or irritation; he sounded genuinely curious.  
“I just... we've graduated and today and I knew that I'd regret it if I didn't at least say something.”  
“I just... since Bakugou, I don't want to be in another relationship. And to be honest, if I do, it'll probably be with a girl.”  
I felt numbed by his words while at the same time, felt their sting.  
So, if I was a girl it'd be different?  
I wanted to say it but I didn't, I didn't want our last real heart-to-heart to be an argument.  
“Okay. I'm... sorry to have bothered you with this.”  
“But we're still friends, right?” Kiri asked as I turned away.  
It was my turn to study him, trying to gauge what he might be feeling if I were to tell him the truth.  
“Yeah, of course.” I waved off, ignoring the pain. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I should stick around. I knew that Baku knew I had feelings for his sorta boyfriend and I wasn't going to get into a contest over it with him.  
“Good, because youre still my best bro.” Kiri said, his shoulders relaxing a little bit and finally smiling, even if it was a small smile.  
“Yeah.” my smile spread further across my face. “We're still bros.”

CHAPTER ONE: EIGHT YEARS LATER

“Chargebolt!”  
The voice boomed in my ear, causing me to jump out of my skin and damn near touch the two naked copper wires between my fingers together.  
“What!?” I barked back. “You fucking idiot! Damned near made me blow up the whole fucking building! I'm working here so bugger off!” I snapped, going back to diffusing the bomb.  
It wasn't easy getting into the bomb squad, normally that sort of thing was left up to other heroes with a more 'protective' quirk in case things went south. However, the Captain was a friend of my grandmothers and I happened to have a useful knack for this sort of thing; being able to trace the electrical currents in wires allowed me to see exactly how a bomb was wired.  
And thereby, defuse it.  
I glanced with satisfaction at the digital timer display,watching as it looped endlessly through the numbers 1-10.  
“How'd you do that?” The woman in charge asked with some consternation.  
“I dunno.” I shrugged, earning a warning look from the Captain, the man who had brought me here to assist in the complex electronic bomb.  
“I'm joking. I traced the live wires and shorted the timer with a burst of my quirk.”  
“You...” She began but the Captain just patted her on the back with a guffaw before taking me by the elbow and steering me out of the room.  
“Internal has been pretty impressed with ya, lad. Just don't start getting' fancy or you'll find yerself blown into a thousand tiny pieces.”  
“Hey, I passed my exam with flying colors, didn't I? I should be diffusing more bombs, not less!”  
“Yeah well, you get to have two more Sidekicks for a week, the names are..."   
“Oh man, it's internships again already?” I wondered as we paused beside the police car we had been brought in.  
“Yep. And since you were pretty good with the last bunch, I'm gonna give you full rein here.”  
“You always say that.” I replied with a smirk.  
“Yeah well here's are the kids' file.” Captain said, slapping me in the stomach with the folder and making me lurch forward slightly, automatically grabbing at the paper.  
“Hm, two takers this year, huh? Guess none of'em are interested in your agency anymore.” I said as I turned the folder over and flicked it open with my thumb.  
Its a boy and he looked very disenchanted with life when this photo was taken.  
His hair was sandy blond and cut short in the sort of A-line that reminded me of Jirou's preferred hair style. He had a pair of very blue eyes and I wondered if his was maybe part foreigner.  
He's from Yuuei, huh? Name: Yukino Aran. Quirk: Sandstone, body turns into sandstone.  
I scanned over the basic information sheet, noting that Captain's Agency had only been his fourth choice.  
“Man, tough luck!” I mumbled. “Does he know that the first three turned him down?”  
The first agency he had marked had been... Fatgum's. Kiri's license exam instructor.  
A flood of memories assailed me as I realized it's been sometime since I'd given any of my former classmates any thought. Other than Jirou and Momo and Ashido and random blurbs on the news, I have fallen completely out of touch with most my former Yuuei classmates.  
I haven't heard a word from Kiri since I'd just up and left without saying anything and haven't talked since.  
Now that I'm a few years older and have had time to reflect on that time in my life, it was a pretty assholery thing of me to do, when I think about it.  
The second folder was a young dark haired girl, she had a warm smile and a scar across her left cheekbone, her hair was chopped short in a pixie but balanced out with long, silver earrings and four eyebrow piercings.  
She came from some place called Pine View High.  
Name: Yama Aya. Quirk: Manipulation of steel.  
“Oohh! Got our very own Magneto!”  
“They arrive at the airport in an hour.” Captain said and giving me a quick salute, spun on his heel and marched away.

The airport was it's usual crazy chaotic bullshit but I found Aran Yukino easily enough, he was standing alongside him were other kids, waiting for their respective counterparts to find and claim them for a week.  
“Aizawa!” I greeted loudly and cheerfully as I strode up to greet my old homeroom teacher. “Remember me?”  
“Yes... how could I forget?” Aizawa sighed, looking his usual sleep deprived self. I'd long ago decided that Aizawa taught class during days and then worked as a hero at night and thats why he was always so tired.  
“My condolences for your grandfather.”  
“Hm? Oh, yeah, thanks man. It was quick, in the end.”  
Now with just me and my grandmother, she had sold their house and moved into a retirement home, I rented a tiny ass apartment a few blocks from said rest home so I could visit her often.  
“Your charge.” Aizawa said, gesturing towards Aran Yukino.  
“Hey, Yuki!” I greeted, holding my arm and fist out for him to bump. “I'm Kaminari Denki but just call me Kami, all my friends do!”  
The boy didn't look impressed and remained still but the girl I recognized by her eyebrow piercings as Yama Aya was smiling as she bumped her knuckles against my outstretched fist.  
The instructor who had come from Pine View said little, simply giving me a curt nod of the head to let me know that I'd just taken over stewardship of his student. “Yama, right? Please tell me that your Hero name is Magneto.”  
“Uh...” she began with a delighted laugh. “Sorry, actually it's Lady of Steel.”  
“Ah, thats a good one too, I approve!”  
“Don't forget to have them back here next Monday by 5 pm.” Aizawa reminded me before turning to deal with another agency as they arrived to claim their interns.  
“Alright guys, lets go!” I said, watching them pick up their bag and suitcases and follow me out the door.  
“A police car?” Yama exclaimed with a wrinkle of her nose as I popped the trunk for them.  
“Lame.” Yukino agreed, slinging his suitcase in.  
“But its an undercover police car.” I said, stepping back to get out of their way.  
“I'm not a four year old anymore.” Yama said with light ridicule in her tone as she slung her own suitcase inside.  
“Well the point is that it had four wheels, drives and has a working radio.” I said, earning an agreeing shrug from Yama.  
They both climbed into the back seat and I into the front, turning the engine over and merging into the crazy city traffic.  
“You guys hungry? I'm starving and since this is on my Agencies tab I'll buy for you two.”  
“Uh, okay.” Yama answered for the both of them.  
“How's Cityside Burgers sound? They have the best in town!”  
“Whatever you say.” Yama again spoke up for the pair.  
Yukino was quiet, unless he had an insult or something which reminded me very much of another boy I used to know.  
“So, did you really used to go to Yuuei?” Yama asked, leaning between the front seats and fingers latching onto the cage barrier.  
“Yep!" "How I haven't really heard of you then? All of Yuuei's graduates are famous." " Well I moved because of my granddad's failing health and spent a lot of time helping take care of him and then when my GramGram moved I was able to work full time again.” I explained.  
“Thats tough. My granddad died last year.”  
“Yeah? Mined passed away two years ago. Hey, we should go visit the cemetery together on memorial day or something. And put your seat belts on.”  
“Lame!” Yama pouted, watching from my rear view mirrors as she leaned back against the seat with her arms folded. “And here I was thinking you were kinda cool!”  
“I am kinda cool! But it sucks when people have to scrape your guts off the pavement for you so slip'em and click'em. Trust me, you don't wanna see what happens when people don't wear seat belts.”  
“Yeah? What was the worst accident you ever saw?”  
“Mm... remember that warehouse that burnt down a couple years ago?”  
“Uh, in Chiba Prefecture?”  
“Yeah, thats the one! I got to help remove the burned bodies. It was terrible, I  
l don't think I'll ever be able to close my eyes without seeing that. Most of them died of smoke inhalation before the flames got to em though.”  
“Small mercy.” Yama quietly agreed. “The worst thing I ever saw was some guy that got shoved into a wood chipper.”  
“The fuck?”  
“It was a gang thing.”  
“Ugh. Lets listen to some music or something, I wanna have an appetite by the time we get to the drive through.” I said, reaching to switch on the radio.  
Yama snorted at my choice of music.  
“Jazz? Really?”  
“Nothing like a little smooth jazz to lighten the mood.” I grinned.  
“The light's red.” Yukino said without batting an eye. I hit the skids, the tires slightly squealing and several heads turning our way, judging my ability to drive a police car in their city.  
“Nice goin', Fast N Furious.” Yama smirked. “So, you got a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, since you seem to be the kind who'd bat for the other team.”  
I snorted. “I'm Bisexual leaning towards full on gay, if thats what youre asking. And no, I don't have a girl or boyfriend right now.”  
“What, no fuck buddies?”  
“Mm... not for a while now. Been so busy with work and all.”  
“So, you just jack it, huh?”  
“Why the hell are you even asking, anyway?” I asked, turning to glancing over my shoulder suspiciously.  
Yama was holding back a laugh, her face flushed red from effort.  
“I was gonna see how long you'd keep talking!” She finally smirked.  
“Oh well ha ha, so funny. I'm sure theres something more interesting we can talk about if we try hard enough.”  
“Hard enough, huh?”  
I had to snort alongside Yama, lame as it was I did walk right into that one.  
“Youre both idiots.” Yukino mumbled, resting his cheek against his fist and still staring out the window.  
“Hey what about you, Yuki?”  
“My name is Yukino and I prefer to keep my life private, thanks.”  
“Well, as your senpai it is my duty to make sure you have a good time so we're gonna have a good time.”  
“Oh-oh does that mean we can go to Karaoke tonight?”  
“Sure, why not?” I shrugged.  
“I came here to learn how to become a better hero, not dick around in clubs.” Yukino said with a bit of irritation.  
“Hey, you wanna make a good impression on people you gotta learn how to lighten up, kid! Trust me, it'll get ya pretty far!”  
“Ground Zero doesnt worry about that nonsense and he's like, the Number One Hero.” Yama said.  
“Actually, Deku is the Number One Hero and he's got the running edge because people actually like him. Not that Baku is bad or anything but he's not exactly the most sociable person out there.”  
“Baku... wait, did you know him?” Yama asked.  
I grinned over my shoulder at them. “Sure did! We were class mates, did a lot of stuff together, actually!”  
Yukino finally showed the first signs of interest in what I had to say. “Did you know Red Riot?”  
“Oh yeah, we were best bros!” I said, turning my attention back to the road because the light had finally turned green. Our turn was coming up and the traffic was nightmarish this time of the day. “Kinda fell out of touch when I graduated." "What classes are you two from, anyway?”  
“I-B.” Yukino answered, turning to gaze back out the window.  
“1-1.” Yama bragged. "Thats Pine View's top class and I have the fifth highest rank in my school!" "Nice." I agreed as I turned my blinker on and turned the car into Cityside's Burgers drive through. I pulled up behind a shiny red two-door, noticing the blue Yuuei Alumni bumper sticker with passing curiosity.  
“Seems like you'd be working for, I dunno, one of the top agencies?” Yama wondered.  
“Well, you know about my quirk, right?”  
"Electricity.” Yama answered.  
“Right. If I exceed 5 million volts then my brain short circuits and I'm done for about 15 to 30 minutes until my body recharges. Theres not many Heroes out there who wanna look after someone like that when they're fighting Villains.”  
“So, youre a liability?”  
“Kinda but not really. I mean, I've got other methods that I use now, like my anti-quirk guns! And I've been training in martial arts a lot too.”  
“Yeah? Are you a Kung Fu Master? Tai Kwon Do?”  
“Tai Chi, actually.”  
“Tai Chi?” Yama deadpanned.  
“What? It kicks ass!”  
“Geeze, thats what old people do in the morning!”  
I barked out a laugh. “It happens to be very good on the joints, I'll have you know! Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, we're gonna have us a little duel when we get back to the station!”  
“Can we use our quirks?” She asked.  
“No way, thats cheating.”  
The line moved forward, the car in front of me reaching the order window and driver leaning out slightly.  
They had spiky red hair, a familiar profile and sharp teeth. But it was the laugh that got me, is was that smile I'd fallen in love with years ago.  
Is that...  
In the blink of an eye I slid down my seat until my knees were bunched up under the dashboard.  
“Uh, did you forget to take your medication or something?” Yama snickered.  
Why did I just do that?  
“Hey, you alright down there?” Yama asked, rapping her knuckles against the metal grating that separated us.  
“Uh huh.”  
Kiri's car moved forward a couple feet while I was still trying to figure out if he'd seen me or not.  
“Yo, we gonna order? I'm kinda starving.” Yama said, knuckles lightly rapping the metal grating a second time.  
I rolled the window down, it was one of those manual rollers so I had to sit up to do it.  
“Hello and welcome to Cityside Burgers! Would you like to try one of our signature meals today?”  
“Yeah, three signature meals.” I said, keeping my voice down.  
“I'm sorry, what was that again?”  
“Three. Signature. Meals.”  
“And what would you like to drink with those?”  
“You guys okay with cola?”  
“Sure.” Yama shrugged and Yukino only shrugged.  
I waited until the line moved forward again before inching the car up.  
The two kids obviously hadn't noticed that it was Kiri in front of us but the lady at the drive thru window sure did.  
“Oh my god!” I heard her loudly exclaim, hands clapping to her chest and her face flushed bright red. Another head poked through the window beside her, excited expression plastered all over his face.  
“Wow! It really is!” The man exclaimed, beaming like the sun.  
A third head poked out, another fan girl apparently as she handed a bright red baseball cap and marker out the window to be signed.  
“What is going on?” Yama mumbled so close behind my ear that I jumped a little.  
“Fuck if I know.” I blatantly lied.  
“Isn't that...?” Yama began, shifting in the seat behind me to get a better look.  
“Its on the house!” The man said, handing the two bags through the window and into Kiri's waiting hands.  
“Thanks, bro!”  
“It is! Thats Red Riot right in front of us!”  
Yukina's head snapped up, staring with eyes widened in surprise at the back end of a red sports car as it drove away.  
I watched as the tail end of the sporty red disappeared around the corner of the building.  
“Dude! I can't believe that Red Riot was right in front of us and we didn't even notice! Some detective you are!” Yama said with a smack of her hand against the metal grating.  
“I'm not a detective I'm a Pro Hero!” I argued as we paid and got our food, arguing the finer points of my career until we reached the station.  
We stole into one of the side rooms and finished our meal there, this also gave me the opportunity to go over what we would be doing for the week.  
“Oh cool, I hope we get to defuse some bombs!” Yama voiced around a mouthful of burger.  
"Don't count on it." I answered and tossed several fries into my mouth. “Did you really know Red Riot in school?” Yukino inquired again, giving me a very suspicious look as he abruptly changed the topic of conversation.  
“I already told you I did. I figured he's your role model, right? Man, he'd be so ecstatic to know that.”  
“Youre gonna go say hi, right? I mean, youre old classmates after all. Or were you just making up a bunch of lies just to impress us?” Yama smirked.  
“You just wanna trick me into meeting him again just so you can.” I replied with a smirk of my own.  
She shrugged without shame.  
Sucking up the last of my cola through a straw, I contemplated the odds of running into Kiri in a drive through in this city.  
“I doubt he'd even remember me.” I added after a moment. “Somehow, I find that unlikely.” Yukino remarks and I stared at him trying to decide if that was a compliment or not.  
Contact over social media had faded between all of Class 1-A. Some of the gang stuck together simply because they'd been hired by the same Pro Agency, like Midoryia, Iida and Shouji.  
They werent Sidekicks anymore, at least Midoryia wasn't, last I heard.  
“Well my number has been the same for my last 23 phones since high school. Clearly he's busy, otherwise he'd have called or text or something.”  
Or he just doesn't really care that much.  
“So you see, its best to let sleeping lions lie.”  
“Its dogs.” Yukino spoke up.  
“Huh?”  
“Its let sleeping dogs lie, not lions.”  
“Wait, did you say 23 phones?!” Yama exclaimed in dismay.  
“My quirk does more than just fry brain cells.” I said, picking up said device in it's yellow case and wiggling it. Currently, it's snugged in a specialty designed Faraday cage case, compliments of Hatsume Mei. I haven't accidentally ruined Phone-24 in over 6 months and thats a record.  
“You had a crush on him, didn't you?” Yama said.  
“What? No way, we're just best bros!”  
“You totally had a crush on him!” She smirked in a very self satisfied way.  
God, she reminds me a whole lot of Ashido. And maybe even a little of Jirou.  
“I think you still do, don't you?”  
“What does it matter?”  
“You do!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “You have to call him!”  
“Uh, no.”  
“Come on!”  
“Nope.”  
“I bet you never confessed.”  
“I did, actually. He turned me down.”  
“That was then, this is now.”  
“Why do you care so much?” I stopped to wonder. Only knowing Yama for the short time that I have, theres gotta be some angle to it.  
She finally gave it up, pouting as she stared at the wall behind me and drank the last of her soda.  
“Good, now lets focus on the more important things, like what do you do if we run into Villains during our patrols.”

When I'd first spotted him it took me a good minute and a half to realize that it really was who I thought it was, too stunned to do anything other than stare.  
He looked a bit older, his hair was longer and spikier than I remembered it being in high school, a little bit more fat around his cheeks and crows feet but other than that, he looked like the same ole Kirishima Eijirou.  
What the hell is he doing here? And why is he in uniform? Did he see someone lurking around? Those were just a few of the dozens of questions going through my mind in that moment. His uniform had a few obvious changes, the gears around his shoulders having been replaced with thick shoulder pads with matching elbow pads and all buckled on with little black belts and silver buckles that crisscrossed his chest and back. The blood red cloth that fastened around his waist was also different, a little shorter and thicker and seemed to shimmer if the light caught it just right.  
Odd.  
My mind jumped back to what he was doing here, it was a perfectly valid question considering that this was supposed to be a high security governmental facility that stored data banks. Very boring, so what was one of the highest rated Pro Heroes doing here? “Um, what are you doing?” Yama asked, making me jump, spark and whip my head back around the corner of computer storage banks.  
Scaring me was now Yama's favorite thing to do.  
“Nothing!” I hastily snapped, walking away before she saw him.  
“Hey, is that Red Riot?!”  
Fuck.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well what're we waiting around for?! Lets go say hi!” Yama urged and went bounding around the corner of the huge computer tower.  
“Yama!” I hissed, my hand swiping through the air and missing her by an inch.  
“Red Riot!” Yama called, waving and causing the man to turn and stare at her in surprise.  
“Hi... do I know you?”  
“You do now! The names Yama Aya and I'm a big fan!”  
“Oh, well pleased to meet you.”  
“You can call me Lady of Steel.”  
“Is that a play on...?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right on.”  
“So, Im here with one of your old class mates.”  
“Oh? Which one?”  
“The cute one.”  
I'm gonna kill her.  
“Uh... oh!” Red Riot's face was a mask of surprise when I stepped out from behind the massive computer tower.  
“Hiya, Red.” I greeted with a wave before pocketing both hands inside my jacket and hoping it was dim enough that he wouldn't notice the blush creeping up my neck.  
“There you are, Kami! I've actually been looking for you.” Kiri's huge grin brightened the room by several degrees.  
“Me?” I asked, stopping to point at my constricting chest.  
“Yeah, you. I hear youre pretty good with dismantling bombs.”  
“Oh, well only if they're wired up. Pipe bombs are another story.”  
I said, still trying not to think about the heat rising in my cheeks.  
He was even better looking up close; his abs and back positively rippled with muscle and sinew and told me that he hasn't stopped the hard core workout routine he'd had since high school.  
I thought back to my own pasty body and how I might've gained a few pounds around my middle and thighs. I wasn't fat, all the walking around on patrols took care of that but I wasn't super toned either.  
I got out my phone and sent Yukino a text telling him that I was standing right in front of his role model over in Row 114.  
“Well we've a bit of a problem and I was hoping you could help us out.”  
“Us?” I asked, heart sinking a little.  
He probably means Baku, which means they're probably still in a relationship.  
“Dark Owl. She's my Sidekick. We've been working on an investigation with the police. Ever heard of Zodiac?”  
“You mean, like, the Zodiac Killer from the 1970's?”  
“Similar. Our Zodiac has killed 19 people so far. We think we may have found one of the hideouts but it's rigged to blow us to high heaven.”  
“Ah.” I said, suddenly delighted at the challenge.  
“So, you'll help us out?”  
“Of course I'll help you out! What are friends for? But first, I'd like you to meet my other Intern, Yukino Aran.”

“Nuh uh.” I said, pointing for Yama to get in the back 'seat' of the shiny red sports car.  
“Oh come on! I'm the only girl!”  
“Yeah, youre also the student and I'm your senpai so in the back you go.” I said with a mockingly sweet smile.  
She gave me a 'I'll get you back for this' look before climbing between the two front seats and struggling to find some leg room with Yukino in the cramped back area.  
“Sorry, I shoulda called first, huh? Coulda brought a bigger car. Maybe we could trade numbers?” Kiri suggested, which made me way more excited than it should have.  
“Mines the same from high school.” I explained. “Have you changed yours since then?”  
“Oh yeah. Here, I'll send you a text.”  
Kiri sat behind the wheel and started the car, quickly sending me a text and when my phone beeped in notification, he shifted the stick into first gear.  
“Hm, got some nice wheels here.” I said, impressed as I glanced over the dashboard controls.  
“Yeah, she's my work car. Personally, I prefer my motorcycle.”  
“Oh, you have a bike too, huh?”  
“Whats yours?” Kiri asked with interest.  
The drive into Shantytown was occupied with talk about motorcycles, I was so into it that I hadn't even realized we'd parked in front of a dilapidated warehouse.  
“Is this his hideout?” I wondered, leaning forward to stare up it's rusty walls from the darkened windshield.  
“One of them. We think he's got others in this city. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's got others around.”  
Kiri slipped out of his seat belt and climbed out, door closing.  
“Dude, youre so obvious.” Yama snickered once Kiri was out..  
“Shut up if you don't wanna stay in the car!” I threatened.  
“But I think he's kinda into you.”  
“I dunno what you've been smoking but I'm pretty sure he's either in a relationship or he's married.”  
“I didn't see a ring. Did you?”  
My door opened, taking me by surprise but it was only Kiri, giving me a questioning look.  
“They can come too, right?”  
“As long as they keep to the safe distance lines the police have laid out.”  
“Yes!” Yama hissed, fist pumping the air and smacking her knuckles against the car roof.

The rigged-with-bombs-hideout in question was below the warehouse, a flight of stairs leading down to a basement was closed off by a heavyset steel door. The bright beams of construction lights blazed throughout the abandoned warehouse, illuminating old piles of scrap metal, tires and aluminum siding that littered the cracked cement floor space. They'd had to clear the surrounding area just to reach the staircase.  
After meeting the three police officers, one of them standing nearby with a laptop balanced on one arm, we paused at the head of the long, narrow staircase.  
I counted 25 steps and wondered if this wasn't some old bomb shelter.  
“So, you guys heard about Zodiac?” Kiri wondered of Yama and Yukino.  
“I have, a little.” Yukino the first to speak, for once.  
“Do you really know what youre doing?” Yama wondered, showing the first signs of concern for my well being.  
“Course I do. Dont make any loud sounds though, you know how jumpy I am.” I said, keeping my back turned so no one could see the smile I was hiding as I made my way down the damp, cracked cement steps.  
I wasn't exactly exaggerating though, I really am a jumpy person.  
I stood before the steel door, pondering its existence. The air smelled wet and mildewy, moisture darkening the seams where floor met wall.  
“Hey, Yama, what can you tell me about this door?” I called over my shoulder.  
“Uhhm... its about 5 inches thick and... hm, it's not locked at all.”  
“Are there any steel structures behind this door?”  
“Yeah, theres... a table. And several... freezers? Those big ones that lay on the ground. Fuck.”  
I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted.  
“Why the fuck are there kids here!?” The loud, boisterous and very unmistakable voice of Bakugou echoed throughout the warehouse. “Where the fuck is shitty hair?!”  
“Here.” Kiri called, having become numb to Baku's insults long ago.  
Bakugou's head leaned into view, glaring down at me. “Went and got Dunce Face, huh? And what the fuck are you doing here with kids?!”  
“They're my Interns.” I explained.  
“Interns!? This isn't a fucking daycare! Get them outta here!” Baku barked at one of the nearby police officers.  
“Don't you wish your internship had been this interesting? Youre still the same, charming Bakugou as ever, I see.” I sighed. “So happens, our Lady of Steel has been able to tell us exactly what's inside.”  
Yama met Baku's glare with one of her own though she made sure to keep Kiri between them.  
“My quirk is steel manipulation.” She answered in a haughty sort of way.  
“Then open the damned door already.”  
“You do and it'll blow this place off the map. Plus, the door isn't even locked. Its like this guy was expecting company.”  
“What kind of bombs?” Baku demanded clarification.  
“Theres five of them. I won't know until I get a good look at them.”  
I had already located several wires running the length of the outer doorjamb. They were live, just touching them I feel the currents being pulsed into a regulatory box.  
“This might be tougher than I thought.” I commented.  
“Whats the matter?” Kiri asked, coming down the stairs.  
“He's got 5 wires here with currents going into a regulator. If any of the currents are stopped, the regulator is gonna trip the alarm and set off the explosions.”  
“Can you tell how big they are?” Kiri wondered.  
“No. Just that if the current for either of them is cut off, it'll blow us to kingdom come.”  
I was acutely aware of how close Kiri was, sliding past as I stepped aside to make room for him in inside the narrow stairwell.  
“We should probably evacuate the surrounding areas.” Kiri thoughtfully remarked.  
“You, go do that!” Baku ordered one of the police officers who simply nodded and headed out.  
“And you, tell Captain whats going on.”  
“Ah, Captain's the one who recommended me, isn't he?” I said with a find smile.  
Kiri blinked at me with this odd little smile on his face. “Yeah he did. He's a good man, spoke very highly of you.”  
“He's the first one who gave me a chance, kinda took me under his wing.” I said. "Anyway, we have a problem with the way these are rigged up. “So... you can't dismantle the bombs one at a time?”  
“Nope. I can try matching the current with my quirk and then cut the wire but thats risky at best. Also, these currents are about the same as a car battery so we can try hooking up some batteries and see what happens.”  
“Uh, I'm not so sure I'm okay with a 'it might work' scenario here. What else ya got?”  
“I'm can try hacking.” I offered, turning my head with a big grin on my face and ready to brag about my hacking skills when I realized our faces were no more than 2 inches apart.  
Too close!  
I quickly turned back to facing the steel door, wondering why the hell I was still so taken by him when we haven't even seen each other for nearly 6 years.  
“Hacking.” Baku voiced, sounding rather skeptical that supportive.  
“Yeah. Hacking. I can trick the regulator.”  
“And what if the regulator is smarter than you?” Baku demanded.  
“Boom.”  
“Captain spoke very highly of Kami's hacking skills.” Kiri said with a glance over his shoulder at Baku. “I trust him.”  
Ignoring the heat that again crept up my neck and face, I crouched at the foot of the door.  
“Alright, I'll need to grab my computer.”  
“You can use ours.” Kiri suggested. “If you want.”  
“Thanks but I kinda need my own equipment for this.” I smiled up at him.  
“And take these kids with you!”  
“We're staying!” Yama told him, folding her arms with a defiant gleam in her eyes.  
“Get out or I'll take you out myself!”  
“They stay, I stay. They go, I go.” I said, Yama earning the smug smile award as she looked back at Bakugou. “You think youre the only fucking bomb expert in the city?!” Bakugou growled down the staircase.  
“No but I'm the only one available with this kind of skill level. Plus, I'm good.” I said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Really good.”  
Kiri stifled a laugh but he wasn't fooling anyone.  
“Shut it, Hair-for-Brains!”  
“Hes right though, Captain did say he was the best.”  
I sighed in relief as I watched Baku stomp away, muttering foul words under his breath.  
“He's secretly glad to see ya.” Kiri promised.  
“No I'm not!” Baku bellowed.  
“Still got the ears of a fox.” I muttered.  
“Well then, shall we?” Kiri said, already heading back up the stairs.  
I followed after a moment, appreciating the view more than I should have and being caught red handed by Yama who, thankfully, had the tact not to say anything.  
“You two ready?” I asked.  
“Actually, I'm gonna stay and shadow Ground Zero!” Yama said with much more enthusiasm than expected and took off in Bakugou's general direction in a jog.  
“Uh...” I began to call after her but knew it would be futile so I let t drop.  
“Um, I'll stay here with Officer Faang, if thats alright.” Yukino spoke up.  
“I'll keep an eye on them.” The officer holding the laptop said with a nod. Apparently, he and Yukino were putting their heads together as they studied Zodiac's latest cryptogram.  
“Come on, they'll be alright and we won't be that long.”  
“I'm not so sure about Yama.” I explained my hesitation, still looking off in the direction where I had last seen her.  
“Bakugou'll look out for her, don't worry. Plus, she'll be good for him.”  
I noticed that he's said 'Bakugou' and not 'Katsuki'. My lips twitched with questions but I kept them sealed.  
“What Agency do you two work for again?” I asked instead.  
“Black Friday.” Kiri explained, chuckling. “Myself, Bakugou, and Tokoyami started up our own Agency two years ago and we've been pretty busy ever since.”  
“How'd you end up working on a serial killer investigation?”  
“We've been helping the police on request though most of the time we're just glorified bodyguards. At least you get to do some actual cool stuff.”  
“Well, diffusing bombs is kinda cool as long as I don't blow myself up.” I laughed, feeling somewhat awkward from his praise.  
“Which Agency do you work for?” Kiri wondered.  
“Just The Captain's. Theres a couple other Pros and Sidekicks but we're not that big.”  
“Satou still with your Agency?”  
“Yeah, hes on vacation right now though.”  
“Bummer. I kinda wanted to meet him. Its been so long since I've even seen anyone from our old class. You wanna hang out today after work?” Kiri asked as he unlocked his car via electronic clicker.  
“S-Sure!” I stammered, pleasantly surprised as I reached for the passenger door. “When and where?”  
“Del's Bar. It might just be us though, I dunno if I can get Baku to do anything because he's usually a party pooper." "He's the definition of Introvert.” I agreed as I opened the car door and slipped into the bucket seat. “Baku isn't shy. Trust me.” Kiri said with feeling as he started the engine and backed away from the warehouse. I laughed. “The true definition of Introvert is someone who requires lots of alone time away from people. Especially people. He's always struck me as someone who's just fine being left to his own devices. You, on the other hand, are an Extrovert. The only reason Baku puts up with you is because you practically adopted him. That and other reasons, of course.”  
Why'd I say that?  
“Baku and I haven't been together since high school, if thats what you mean. We occasionally hook up but we're not dating.”  
“I...uh, I didn't mean for it to sound like that.” I apologized awkwardly.  
“Then what did you mean for it to sound like?” Kiri wondered with a teasing grin.  
“I only meant that you got along with Baku the very best out of anyone I know.”  
“You got along pretty well.”  
“Thats because I'm an Extrovert who also adopted him. I just couldnt stand being around him as much as you.”  
“Well, even I have my limits.” He said, his tone a bit darker than I expected.  
“I'm... uh, sorry to bring back bad memories, man.”  
“Oh they weren't bad, not all of them anyways. I just had to learn the hard way that Baku isn't boyfriend material.”  
I am though.  
“He's a damned good Pro though. Now, where's your Agency again?" I gave him some road directions, the traffic was still pretty thick so it gave us some more time to catch up on basic things like work and our motorbikes. "Is this your turn?” Kiri wondered. “Yeah, go past the blue shack and just park where ever. I'll be quick so I'll just run in and grab my stuff.”  
“Okay.”  
I'd have invited him in but I didn't want him to see my messy office, it's been a while since I've cleaned and straightened anything.

“Hm, this might actually work.” I mused while studying green-colored code across my black screen.  
“What do you mean 'might'?” Baku demanded.  
I chose not to answer him, focusing instead on my task of hacking the code. It was all kind of oddly familiar, like, I'd recognized the coding patterns. Every hacker has their own style of coding just like people do with handwriting and drawing. I shook my head, needing to clear it to focus on not accidentally activating the regulator. We were a safe minimal distance away from the warehouse, a long, black cable stretched from my computer to the bunker door, connecting current regulator to computer.  
“We need that fucking basement intact! This is the closest we've come to catching the fucker!”  
“Calm down, I know what I'm doing.” I waved off, Baku becoming the incessant buzzing in my ear that I could do without.  
“Dont fucking tell me to calm down!” Baku growled.  
“Don't you have something else you could be doing!?” I demanded and Kiri stepped between us with a hand on Baku's shoulder.  
“What he means to say is your distracting him.”  
“I'll distract him by shoving that goddamn computer up his ass!” Bakugou growled but skulked away, digging his phone out and scrolling through.  
“Is that porn? You should send me some.” I called and earned a snort from Yama and a sound whack from Kiri.  
“Its almost like you want him to come kick your ass or something.”  
“Okay, sorry.” I said and went back to the mind numbing task of breaking code. 

“Ah ha!” I exclaimed. “I think I got it!”  
“You do?” Kiri and Yama voiced in unison.  
I glanced at my analog watch, noting that it's been around 30 minutes. “Was there ever an doubt?” I said with a smug little grin to their surprise. "That was kinda tough though, this guy knows his way around computers, that was custom designed code right there." “About damned time!” Baku exclaimed, marching towards the warehouse.  
“Wait a second! Let me go and make sure before you start messing with things!” I exclaimed and quickly grabbed his arm as he walked by.  
“I'm not going to sit around while you get yourself blown up!” Bakugou retorted. "And get your damned hand off me before I tear it off!" “Youre both staying here!" Kiri ordered as he approached the warehouse. "Fine! But get these damned kids away from here!" Bakugou shouted. “Excuse me but I can shield myself just fine, thank you very much.” Yukino explained. “Plus, the fire department is here to look after things as well.”  
“Kiri!” I called, stepping past Bakugou who, for once, remained where he was. “I'm the one that hacked it so I should be the one to test it!”  
"I trust that you know what youre doing." Kiri grinned and gave me a thumbs up with both hands that was oddly reminiscent. “Yeah well, I may have hacked the regulator but that doesnt mean Zodiac doesnt have some other trick up his sleeve.” I returned, feeling slightly uneasy about this.  
“Don't worry, I'm not about to walk into anything this bastard has down there. I'm only checking the door then I'll be back up and then you can finish diffusing the bombs.”  
Kiri activated his quirk, body becoming a hard, jagged shell, looking nothing like his former self except for the bright, cherry red eyes looking back at me.  
The spiked tail that formed off his back and tailbone lengthened to 6 feet behind him and had me staring in slack jawed amazement.  
“Holy wow! You look so cool! Please tell me you call that Stone Dragon or something like that?”  
“I, uh, its just my maximum percent of Hardening, thats all.” Kiri explained, his voice a deep jumble that sounded like rocks sliding together. “And I can't hold it for too long so I'll be back.”  
“Keh! Fan boy much?” Bakugou muttered.  
“You say that like its a bad thing.” I returned evenly.  
Soon enough, Kiri was back in the warehouse doorway and waving the all clear. I grabbed my computer and walked towards him, eager to get to work on disarming the explosives.  
Kiri had returned to his original form, I also noted that his clothes were still intact and wondered if this was also due to Mei's handy work.  
“Here.” Kiri said, handing me a flashlight as I stood at the top of the stairs, staring into the dark maw below.  
“Creepy.” I said, grateful for the light as I clicked it one and shone it down the stairs and into the room.  
I caught the light reflection of a white object and realized it was one of the freezers Yama had mentioned.  
A shiver ran down my spine and I had serious second thoughts about going into that room as I paused, foot still on the second to last step.  
“Whats the matter?” Kiri asked.  
“I... um... do you think theres dead people in those freezers?”  
“Don't think about that right now.”  
“You do! You totally think there's dead people in there!”  
“Well the sooner you dismantle those bombs then the sooner we can get them out of here, right?”  
“Y-yeah, youre right. Still though, its creepy as fuck! Youre staying, right?”  
“Of course I'm staying.”  
I finally took a step inside the room, shining the light around and noting that the freezer boxes were all against the far wall.  
In the middle of the room was a silver gurney, the concrete around the drain below the gurney was a darker color than the rest and I had no desire to find out what that was.  
Its just water. Just like the stains in the stairwell. Its just water.  
I located the bombs, they had been stationed along one wall and were about the size of a large shoe box, each one sporting twin silver canisters. This was going to take some time and I needed the utmost concentration to no blow us up.  
“Chemical, huh?”  
“Is that important?”  
“Either this Zodiac guys is chemist or he got these specifically made from an expert. Not many experts on the market that can make these things so that should narrow things down somewhat.”  
“That could be a lead.” Kiri thoughtfully remarked.  
"Plus he's good with computers. Or he knows a guy thats good with computers." I knelt before the first bomb and gingerly set my lap top on top of the cold cement, already the low temperatures of the basement floor were seeping through through my clothes.  
I examined the digital monitor connected to the canister bomb's plating before using a tiny screwdriver and removing the face plate, revealing the tangle of black, uniform wires behind it. This was going to take a while. 

I felt exhausted beyond belief, the last bomb lay in pieces with the detonator pulled, wires clipped and the chemical cylinders safely pulled apart.  
“Thats the last one.” I said, cupping my fists and blowing hot breath over my stiff fingers. “God, I've almost forgotten what the sun feels like!”  
“Okay, we're all clear down here.” Kiri spoke into a hand held radio.  
“You good? You look tired.” He asked me. “I'm exhausted beyond belief! All I need a hot meal and a warm bed and I'll be right as rain.”  
Light flooded the basement now, voices and people filling the empty spaces of the drear and cold place. I couldnt wait to get out of this graveyard.  
“Hey dip shit!” Bakugou called down the stairs. “Captain says to tell you that he took the kids back to their dorms! Youre fucking welcome!”  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, at this point I was too tired to insult even the cockroach that skittered across my shoe.  
“Hey, wanna grab something to eat? My treat.” Kiri offered.  
“I could really go for some pizza. Crap, I told the kids I'd take them to Karaoke tonight." I said with a slap of my palm to my forehead. "I'll make it up to them tomorrow." I added, feeling much too tired right now. “Theres a Pizza Palace is nearby.” Kiri offered. “Youre my hero.” I said, grateful for the offer of free food. I secured my computer satchel around my shoulder and stepped aside as several members of the forensic's team trailed down the stairs. Truth was, I wanted to get out of there before they started opening the freezers.

“Hey man, you alright?” I asked. I knew we were both tired but Kiri was oddly pensive and quiet the whole ride over to the arcade restaurant. I'd expected cheerful banter and tired smiles between us at least once the waitress had left.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” He answered, looking over at a couple of noisy school boys that were playing an alien invader arcade game.  
"Well okay, as long as youre fine then I'm fine." I answered with a shrug. God, I could really go with some caffeine right now. “Actually no, it's not fine.” Kiri said after a moment, causing me to study his face as I tried to figure out what was possibly bothering him. “Whats... going on?”  
“Theres something thats been bothering me for a few years now and I need fix it. I need to apologize. To you.”  
“Me?” I asked, baffled by Kiri's seriousness. “For what?”  
“Back in high school, when you confessed to me.”  
“That?” I scoffed with an awkward chuckle. “Don't worry about it, man. I was 17.”  
“It might not seem like much to you but I need to say it anyway.”  
I waited, giving him the opening he wanted.  
“When I turned you down, I'd said the next time I dated anyone it was going to be with a girl. I know you remember that.”  
Yeah, I did remember that.  
“I was going through a tough time and in a way, blamed you for what was happening.”  
It stung a little, hearing him say that.  
“Well, I kinda did help set you two up.” I admitted, glancing towards the rowdy boys and girls.  
“Thats... thats not my point, Kami. I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being such an asshole because you didn't deserve that.”  
I looked him dead in the eye, unable to hide the the resentment I'd buried deep. I'd had no intention of letting it see the light of day again but it was still there, still clinging like a bad smell to clothes in need of washing.  
The silence that settled between us was heavy and I had a decision to make though there was certainly no question in what that was.  
“It's fine, man.”  
“No it's not.”  
“Hearing you apologize is enough for me, Kiri. We're still best bros.”  
Kiri chewed his lip pensively and I could tell that there was still something on his mind.  
“Now what?” I asked, feeling impatient because I knew that Kiri had the tendency to drag himself down when he was feeling particularly low.  
“Would you...” He began and stopped, face going red. “I can't believe its still this hard to do, I'm goddamn 24!”  
I had a hunch, while I'm not the most clever person around I felt fairly confident about this one.  
“Kiri... are you trying to, um, ask me out?”  
“Is it that obvious?” Kiri lamented, his face now as red as his hair.  
I shrugged but the wide grin on my face was enough to get him to relax a little.  
“If youre not interested I--”  
“Stop right there, Kiri. Of course I'm interested.”  
“You-you are?”  
“Why wouldn't I be?”  
“I... just thought that you'd have moved on by now.”  
“Thats one of the drawbacks to being a full time Pro, I guess.”  
Truth was, my calm demeanor was a barely held together facade; I couldn't have been more excited if I'd been offered a seat on the first colonist's ship to the Mars.  
The waitress returned, laying down a hot pad and the deep pan pizza we'd ordered, glancing between our stupidly smiling faces as she put two and two together.  
“Enjoy youre date.” She said with a kind and knowing smile and walked away. “Thanks.” We both answered in unison.  
It was easy talking after that, catching up on everything that's happened since graduating.  
“Thats when I met Akari Ai.”  
“That names really familiar...”  
“Thats because it's Captain's daughter. After our divorce, I moved away--”  
“Wait, what? Divorce? You were married?!”  
Kiri looked somewhat taken aback by my shock.  
“You didn't know?”  
“No, I didn't know!”  
“Hm. I thought that with you working so close with Captain Akari that you'd have known about this? Then you probably don't know about my daughter, his grand daughter either.”  
If Kiri had told me he was All Might himself and proceeded to transform I couldn't have been more surprised.  
“Her name is Asuka. I'm really surprised he hasn't at least talked about her. She is his pride and joy." “He never mentioned having a granddaughter. How old is she?”  
“Four.”  
“Oh yeah? Has she manifested yet?”  
“Not yet but I'm expecting it to happen any day now. Speaking of which, I wonder if Mrs. Karin thinks I fell off the face of the earth or not.”  
“Or blown off.” I said, earning a somewhat displeased look from Kiri. “Sorry man. Anyway, who's Mrs. Karin?" "My maid and babysitter." "Dude, you have a maid?" I asked, unsure of whether to tease him or ask him if there were any openings in his Agency because if he's making the money to be able to afford a maid, and a house that requires a maid, I wanted in. 

It started with a goodnight kiss in the car, a soft touch between lips that blossomed into something more, something needy. Warmth spread through my body, the places where Kiri touched me with lips and fingers were hot and couldn't be ignored.  
Kiri pulled away first, slowly opening my eyes to see his flushed face and bright, cherry red eyes studying me.  
“You wanna come in?” I asked almost breathlessly.  
“I don't think thats a good idea.”  
“I think its the best idea I've had for MONTHS.” I said, already half erected.  
Kiri took a few seconds to think about it before he finally nodded and allowed himself to be dragged out of the car and up the stairs and into my small apartment.  
I'd forgotten about the untidy mess I'd left it in, nearly tripping over last year's phone book that was still wrapped in plastic and just inside my door.  
The bed was clean though and I mentally praised myself for having finally put away the basket of clothes that had been rotting at the foot of my bed for two weeks.  
We kinda fell onto the bed, unwilling to part from each other for a moment and sought to get closer as clothes were removed though, in Kiri's part, he'd just had to remove the pull over he'd slipped on over his naked torso.  
I straddled his body, grinding against him I noted with some approval that he seems to be well endowed.  
I tossed my jacket aside and peeled my white, sleeveless tank top off, shivering as Kiri's warm hands and fingers traced my sides and belly. Sitting up, he kissed and licked my pectorals and nipples until I was a trembling, panting mess.  
“Fuck!” I breathed in excitement when Kiri suddenly flipped us over, pinning me against the bed and languidly rubbing our clothed erections together as our lips met again and again. He moved to my neck, sucking and lightly raking his teeth across sensitive flesh, teething that the soft curve between shoulder and neck.  
“Kiri...”  
He moaned when I snapped my hips up to meet his, sending a shock of pleasure through my body.  
“Theres lube in my nightstand.” I mumbled in his ear, gripping fistfuls of thick, red hair.  
He finally let up and I let go of his hair, lips bright red and swollen from use as he smiled and ran his tongue over the tips of his top row of teeth in anticipation.  
“I hope you've got some condoms because I don't have any on me right now.”  
“I... might be out.”  
“Well then I'll have to go get some.”  
“Kiri, I, uh, really don't mind it if you don't have one.”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Yeah. Besides, I only kept them for the girls that didn't like getting kinky and wanted me using one.”  
“How about guys? You ever had sex with a man before?”  
“Pfft, what do you take me for?” I scoffed. “Its been a while but yeah.”  
“Well I guess I have no right to be sad, I blew the chance of being your first.”  
“Uh...” I wasn't sure here to go with that because he was right but at the same time I didn't care about that right now.  
So I unbuckled my yellow belt and pulled it from the loops, shimmying out of my pants and sitting up in the process.  
“Lube.” I said, hand extended with a sly little smile on my face as Kiri snatched the bottle from off the nightstand.  
He watched with intense eyes as I worked myself open, having learned long ago that it was best to just do this myself.  
“I've been told that I'm fairly large and I don't want to hurt you so make sure you stretch yourself.” Kiri said without taking his eyes off me.  
I would have been amused at the hungry look on Kiri's face if I wasn't feeling just as eager as he was.  
“I think I'm ready.” I said, slipping my fingers free and leaning onto my elbows, knees spread invitingly for him.  
Kiri zealously slid his pants off and kicked them off as he climbed onto the bed in one movement.  
Because men have the tendency to lie about certain things, it wasn't until I got an actual look at what Kiri was packing that I realized that I may not have stretched myself enough.  
“Holy wow!”  
“I told you.” He said, looking rather conceited as he worked lube over his taunt erection with one hand and stroking my cock with the other.  
Even though it was tight his entrance was smooth, planting kisses over my neck and face to distract me from the discomfort I was obviously feeling. After a few deep breaths, I looped one leg around his hip and squeezed.  
The bed shook as he pumped and moved with relentless energy, lewd and risque noises left little to the imagination of my next door neighbors.  
“Ah! Kiri!” I exclaimed, throwing my head back and exposing my neck for him to nip and suck at. He slid an arm under my shoulders, hand resting against the back of my head, holding me closer to him.  
I came with a cry, back and neck arching as I dragged my nails over his shoulder blades.  
He withdrew suddenly, a slightly pained look on his face.  
“God, Kami...” He panted. “Are you aware that you shock people when you come?”  
“Maybe...”  
“I'm going to get you back for that.” He promised. “Turn over.”  
“What, we're onto over stimulation already?” I wondered amusedly but turned over anyway, raising myself onto my hand and knees and pushing my hips out invitingly.  
Latching onto a handful of hair and pulling my head back, I moaned my approval of his more aggressive tactics as he fucked me from behind. Moving in short, jerking motions that pushed me into the creaking bed and left me with barely enough strength to lean on my elbows, the fist in my hair tightening and pulling my neck taunt as the prickle of teeth on the nape of my neck told me that he was getting pretty close. An iron hard grip wrapped around my left wrist and it was only then that I noticed the blood under my nails.  
The second build up was just as intense as the first and maybe even a little better, in my opinion.  
Kiri bit into my flesh where shoulder and neck met, making me come with a shout and body arching into the bed as I clenched around his cock. Kiri pulled out, coming over my ass and back in hot rivulets and avoiding the electricity that forked and tongued over my body. There was a loud popping sound just before the room was suddenly plunged in total darkness.  
“Fuck...” I heard Kiri pant.  
“Goddammit... blew another bulb...” I mumbled just before passing out.

The alarm on my phone woke me from a very deep sleep, the sun was just beginning to peak through the curtains that were only kinda closed, the star partially obscured from the skyscraper filling the eastern view of my window. I sighed against the gently moving chest, memories of last night clouding my brain.  
I sat up slowly, naturally I was going to be a little stiff and sore after so long an absence of that kind of workout.  
The shattered remains of the light bulb belonging to my side table lamp were still scattered in blackened pieces along the hardwood floor and I noted with irritation that I was going to have to buy more light bulbs. “Morning, beautiful.” Kiri mumbled, reaching up and brushing a long bang behind my ear.  
“God I'm hungry.” I complained. “Me too. How does breakfast at Tiffany's sound?”  
“Pfft. I had no idea you liked that kind of movie.”  
“Have you seen it?”  
“Yeah, once. I was very drunk at the time and it was the only good thing on at the time.”  
“They have good food, at least.”  
“Actually, I've got some vegetables that are going bad that I need to use.”  
“Sounds delicious.”  
“I hope you like potatoes because I've got a patch of them growing out my pantry door.”  
I said as I leaned over and kissed him, long and slow.

There were a couple of notification dings on my phone.  
"Its been doing that since 6."  
"Fuck!" I exclaimed, suddenly flying out of bed and wincing from the stiffness in my lower back. "Whats the time?"  
I asked even as I answered my own question bu glancing at the ticking wall clock. It's battery pack was specially designed to withstand electrical impulses so they wouldn't drain out in one go, also another handy invention from Hatsume.  
The clock showed 7 and I sighed in relief, knowing that I wasn't late for work.  
I reached for my phone, still in the pocket of my jacket and dug it out.  
"Bakugou?" I wondered aloud, realizing that I'd missed several calls and had a couple of text messages from him as well.  
"Bakugou called you?" Kiri wondered with some consternation as he ran his fingers through my hair and planting a loving kiss on the back of my shoulder. "Whats he want?"  
"Uh... shit. He's been trying to get a hold of you since last night."  
"Hm? My phone hasn't rang at all, which is kinda weird when I think about it." Kiri said, scanning the floor for his pants.  
"That... might be because I toasted it." I confessed.   
Kiri climbed out of bed and upon digging his phone out, confirmed that it was, indeed, dead.  
"Sorry, I'll buy you a new one." I said, feeling really bad. Apparently, I'd let off a lot more electricity than expected last night.  
"Nah, I've been meaning to up grade. Now's the perfect time, I guess." Kiri smiled reassuringly.  
I was only vaguely paying attention to what he was saying because of the second to last message I'd received.  
'One of the bodies in those freezers is one of our class mates so fuckin' have Kiri call me!' 

Without saying a word, I hand the phone to Kiri, watch as his smile vanishes in an instant.  
"Shit." He said, dialing the number he knew all too well and enduring a blasting reprimand from Bakugou that was littered with colorful expletives.   
"Is that idiot with you? Of course he is, youre on his phone! Well while you two were off fucking each other senseless we managed to crack that last cryptogram."  
"And?" Kiri demanded.  
"Well Its not good! I think both of you should get over here and read it." Bakugou said and before Kiri could ask him about the body of our former classmate, he'd hung up. By this time I was already getting dressed though.  
Kiri's reassurance was the only thing that kept my spirits up.   
I didn't want to think about the identity of the our classmate but it was all I could think about as we drove towards the police station.  
"You okay?" Kiri asked as he navigated the heavy morning traffic.  
"I dont know. I almost don't want to know whose body it is."  
"Yeah, me neither." Kiri agreed, it was silent for the rest of the drive.  
We parked in the back, being admitted through the electronic gate we both men Bakugou standing outside the steel double doors, arms crossed impatiently.  
"So, you fuckers finally decided to join us!" He said before whipping around and pushing through the doors.  
"Ugh." I voiced, knowing exactly where we were going. My empty stomach recoiled and threatened to heave as I recognized the walk down the coroner's lab. I've been down here twice before and neither occasion was pleasant in the least.  
"You sure youre okay?" Kiri asked again.  
"I just... really dont like this place." I explained, already tasting bile in the back of my throat as the stench of formaldehyde seeped from the walls and floor.  
"Stop being such a pussy!" Bakugou barked from ahead.  
"That is hardly appropriate." The voice of Tokoyami, though much deeper and sinister sounding, came from the darkened end of the hallway. "Considering."  
"Fuck off. It doesn't mean what you think it does, bird brain. Look it up!"

Bakugou paused outside the viewing window for which I was most grateful for. The smell is a hundred times worse inside.  
"Oh god! Its one of the girls, isn't it?!" I stagger with shock, stopping just shy of the window.  
"What?! No, its fucking Mineta!"  
"Whaaaat?" I exclaimed, jumping before the window. Sure enough. Though the body before me wasn't anything like the Mineta I knew in school.   
He had become lean and tall, his face sharp and even good looking in a rugged sorta way.  
"Internal is screaming their heads off about this." Bakugou growled.  
"Pro heroes lose their lives on the job every day." I remarked, wondering why Mineta would be treated any differently.  
"It would appear that Mineta had been working under cover." Tokoyami explained, drawing a surprised stare from both Kiri and myself.  
"Youre kidding." Were the first words that came out of my mouth.  
"The strangest part of this whole thing is that he'd been working a narcotics case, tracking that new deadly drug thats been on the streets."  
"Bath Salts 5K?" I wondered, which was confirmed by a nod from Tokoyami.  
"Indeed. We aren't sure how they correlate but the cryptogram seems to be alluding to him."  
"What did it say?" Kiri asked.  
"Something about 'a little mouse that got too close'. There was a photo of Mineta on a website address that the cryptogram revealed, along with several others matching the bodies of those in the freezers. We think that this means he wasn't expecting us to successfully infiltrate his hide out." Tokoyami said with a single nod towards me.  
"This Zodiac is some whacked doctor of some kind." Bakugou explained, his voice carrying through the basement tunnel. "The bodies are covered in surgical cuts and there are some organs that were removed."  
"What?" I weakly asked, feeling like I really was going to be sick.  
"We thought this guy was just a plain serial killer but once the police surgeons went over a few of the bodies we think he's using the serial killer as a front."  
"A front for what?" Kiri wondered in very sober tones.  
"Experiments of some sort, thats their best guess." Tokoyami explained with a nod towards the lifeless body of Mineta. "The most disturbing part of this whole thing was that these people were kept alive for a few days, weeks even. Their stomach contents are partially digested rice and meat sauce..."  
My stomach rebelled, it was all I could do to cover my mouth and keep from hurling then and there.  
"I gotta go!" I managed to squeak out as I hightailed it out of there, looking for a men's room and using all of my will power to convince my body to wait until I found one.  
I spotted a silver barrel trash can tucked in the corner as I burst out onto the parking lot, latching onto the sides as I proceeded to hurl last night's pizza into it's depths.  
"If I ain't seen that a thousand times." The amused voice of the security guard who had his feet propped up on his desk while operating the gates remarked from his guard box.

"Fuck, that was so embarrassing."  
"Its fine." Kiri said for the dozenth time in a row though I could see the smile creeping across his mouth from the corner of my eye. We were back in Kiri's sleek red Sportster and on our way to my Agency so I could report to work.  
After the way my morning had gone I was looking forward to something mundane and boring like walking around busy city blocks with two kids in tow. 

I was still feeling a little woozy from the whole ordeal though. Baku, Kiri and Tokoyami had followed me out of the basement, though much more dignified as they've managed to keep their stomach contents down. They even waited for me to finish puking my guts out without batting an eye.  
"You still look a little green. Want to stop and get something to eat?"  
"I dont think I should tempt the fates right now." I say as my gurgling stomach tries settling.  
"You sure? Rice is supposed to be easy on the stomach."  
I gave Kiri a very nasty look and resist the temptation of slugging him in the stomach.  
"Youre not funny."  
"Lets have dinner tonight. My treat."  
"Okay but I don't get off work until 6."  
"I'll pick you up at 8?"  
"Sounds good. I swear to god, I'm never going to be able to eat rice again..."  
"You will." Kiri promises.  
“Youre very confident.”  
"Anyway, joking aside, I'm really bothered by this whole thing. I mean, you were the closest with Mineta, weren't you?"

"In high school, yeah, but I haven't seen or talked to him since graduation day. And why is everyone so tall?"  
"Youre tall." Kiri assures me.  
"Everyone I went to school with is taller than me! Even Mineta and he was the shortest guy in school!"   
"Well, thanks to you we got some fresh leads." Kiri said, trying to focus on something positive.  
"Yeah well, you guys better catch this bastard soon! Who knows what else he's going to do?"  
The silence that followed allowed my thoughts to be filled with all the terrible things those people must've endured.

"So, um, how did Mineta die, exactly?" I ask.  
"They aren't really sure yet. The organs were removed postmortem so that wasn't what killed them."  
"Ugh. God, I hope it was quick."  
"As do I. This your turn?"  
"Yeah."  
Kiri turns the car down the street, parking along side the yellow curb, large black windows of the police station reflect the red car and busy street behind us.  
"Thanks." I said, reaching for the door handle.  
"Don't I get a good luck kiss?" Kiri says with a grin.  
"Uh, you really might wanna wait until I've brushed my teeth again."  
"A kiss in the cheek will do." Kiri said, turning his head and brandishing his cheek for me.  
Leaning in, I kissed an old hickey on the side of the neck and was rewarded with a blush.

"Didn't think I'd found your weak spot, did ya?" I tease before opening the door and stepping out.  
"Kami." Kiri calls, leaning back in I'm surprised by the serious look on his face. "Be careful?"  
I grinned. "Don't worry about me. Besides, its you guys who should be worried. Actually, that psycho should be worried; he's got the latest and greatest Pro Heroes on his case."  
"I'll see you tonight."   
Stepping back, I close the door and watch as he merges smoothly into the heavy flow of passing traffic.  
Yama walks up to me, poking me in the side as she too stares after the cherry red car. "That was disgusting. So, you did the dirty, huh?"  
"What?"  
"Ya know, the bang-bang?"  
"The bang-bang? Are you serious?" I wonder, skirting her question by making for the police station's side door, Yama following with a snicker.

“Good morning.” The front desk receptionist greets with a coy smile, at least, I think it's a coy smile but I'm probably just imagining things.  
“Good morning.” I return brightly, heading down the hall and reaching Captain's office door.  
It's slightly ajar and I don't hear any voices so after rapping lightly, I poke my head inside.  
“Why if it ain't our latest and greatest Hero!” Captain says, wicked grin on his face. “So, busy night, eh?”  
“Yeah. I'm still exhausted.”  
And thats the truth; last night all I dreamed about was diffusing bombs while the seconds ticked away.  
I yawn, craving coffee.  
“Anything from the chemical analysis yet?”  
“Nothing yet but I'll let you know when we get something. I'm to presume that you'll be resuming your regular patrols today?”   
“Yep. I'll consider it a little R&R after yesterday.”  
“Good. And try to stay out of trouble, okay?”  
“Boring.” But I had every intention of staying out trouble, especially with my stiff back. “Later.”

I find Yukino in my office, checking news media on his phone.  
“Morning Yuki. Youre here early.”  
“Actually, youre late. And my name is...” he says as he looks at us, hesitating as he looks a little embarrassed all of a sudden.  
“Whats the matter? Are you alright? Youre not getting sick, are you?”  
"Um, you might want to look...” He says before he stops, unsure.  
Puzzled, I sit down at my desk and open the top drawer, I have a small hand mirror buried in here somewhere.

Now I know why everyone was so cheerful to me this morning.  
Theres a whole row of dark purple hickeys running down one side of my neck, theres a clearly visible bite mark right in the middle of it all.  
I slap a hand to cover my neck and whirl around in my chair, staring open mouthed at Yama.  
“You couldnt have said anything before we got inside the station?!”  
She's almost rolling on the floor laughing, her expression evil as she throws herself into the empty chair beside Yukino.  
“I can't believe you didn't notice!” She laughs.  
Kiri and I had gotten a little frisky this morning before heading out the door but I didn't think to check.  
And he didn't say anything either, what the hell!

By now, my face was burning bright red, I looked like a tomato.   
Good thing I keep an old bottle of foundation in my desk, I don't even remember how I ended up with it but I'm sure glad I had it.  
I give one last insult to Yama. “Traitor.”


	2. Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari juggles relationship issues and work responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels really short to me but it's been a long time coming here goes.
> 
> Sorry in advance if its cliche as fuck or something, I'm trying :)

Due to Yama's persistent nattering and the fact that I was bored to tears, I was easily convinced that we should at least take a look at the Zodiac's case files.  
Patrolling the dead-end back alleys and streets was about as exciting as picking berries so it was an easy sell.

This required bribing the woman in charge of records with a box of chocolate doughnuts, which also happen to be my favorite so it was a win-win scenario for all included.  
“You know me so well, Kami.” The file clerk, Ito Mauyra, says while taking the proffered box.  
“Sure do.” I say with flirtatious wink.  
Ito laughs laughs and disappears among the shelves.  
“Cheater.” Yama snickers.  
“I am but a man.” I say with dramatic flair.  
Ito returns faster than expected with a fat manila envelope.  
“Just sign here.” She says, sliding a clipboard to me through the teller's window. I sign, return the clipboard and take the envelope, to which Yama instantly snatches away ad peers inside with curiosity.

Yukino was already settled in the interview room, staring with interest at a spot on the wall.  
“Heya.” I greet the boy, pulling a chair on his left and Yama on the right. “We got the goods.”  
“Youre so gangsta.” Yama says as she spills three folders with file bands onto the table. We each take one, removing the bands and since I got the most recent case file, I know to brace myself.

Theres photographs of every person's face as well as photos of the incisions and marks on the victims bodies. I push these and the Coroner's report aside, I didnt need to know the nitty, gritty details and was just interested in the cryptogram. Yukino picked the file with the as-of-yet unbroken code, taking out his phone and snapping a photo.  
“I dont think you're allowed to do that.” Yama says in a passing thought.  
“I know a guy.” Yukino says and this, of course, draws my attention.  
“Yeah? Who?”  
“Its a secret.” He smiles, which is something he doesn't exactly do very often.  
He's almost like the quieter version of Bakugou... nah, scratch that. Nobodies like that loud mouth.

“Uh huh.” I say as I go back to my perusal of Case # 3. My attention is, specifically, on the bombs. After a moment of reading the reports from the Captain's bomb squad office, my suspicions are confirmed.  
“Ah ha! I thought so!”  
“What?” Yama demands curiously.  
“The bombs were Kinepak.”  
“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Yama wonders sarcastically.  
“The bombs I diffused had two components. Theres only two kinds of two component explosives available commercially, Kinepak and Binex. Binex is a lower velocity explosive, its just not as tough. Kinepak is a bit stronger and is very stable for a long time, if kept inside their separate canisters. The liquid part pours over the solid and in less than five minutes, presto! You've got a bomb! Just throw a couple detonating caps on there and you're set.”  
“So... dynamite?” Yukino wonders.  
“No, it's much more powerful than TNT. Also, it can be sold, shipped and used without regulation because its seen as a 'non-explosive' because of it's binary classification. If the components are shipped in separate containers, you don't even have to have an explosives permitf its for 'personal use'. And considering that this stuff isnt limited to the '50 pounds or less in the same building' rule until you mix it, this guy could have hundreds of pounds of this stuff stockpiled somewhere.”  
“So, it wasn't hard for him to make 5 big bombs.” Yama correctly guesses.  
“You got it.” I say, finger gunning her.

“Don't companies keep track of who buys this stuff? I mean, if someone is buying hundreds of pounds at a time, wouldn't that be a little suspicious?” Yukino wonders.  
“Of course someone would notice but I don't think our guy is that dumb. I'd say he's the type to buy 10 pounds here, 10 pounds there and from multiple locations.”  
“So, it's basically impossible to track him down through the bombs.” Yama says.  
“Not necessarily. Bombs are unique to makers just like a painting is to a painter. No, I think our best bet to tracking this bastard down is finding out who he got to make the coding for his regulator box.”  
“Really?” Yama wonders with nose wrinkled in slight distaste. “Computer stuff?”  
“What, too cliché?”  
“Too boring!” Yama complains. “I want some action! I wanna chase bad guys down dark alleys and have them quivering in fear of my fearsome might!” She says while flexing her biceps.  
“Now thats cliché.” I say and earn a sneer.

“I don't know much about coding but I do know that codes are like finger prints.” Yukino says.  
“You've hit the nail on the head there, I know I've seen this coder's work somewhere before. But damned if I can remember. I didn't get a chance around to doing much investigating yesterday either.”  
“Uh huh, 'cause you were 'busy'.” Yama teases with ample eyebrow wiggle.  
“For your information, I spent a lot of time with the police making a lengthy, detailed report. I wasn't even sure what the guy was using for bombs until the chemical analysis came back.”  
“Right.” She mocks. “I'm sure you gave 'them' aaaaall the details last night.”  
“I can't believe I'm saying this but stop being such a perv.”

My phone starts ringing and much to my delight it's Kiri.  
“Hey man.” I answer after the first ring.  
“Hey Kami. Listen, I'm really sorry to have to do this but I'm kinda bogged down with work and won't be able to make it to dinner tonight.”  
“Oh.” My disappointment is palpable.  
“But I'm hoping you wanna get breakfast? Crepes Delight? Its really good.”  
“Yeah sure, love the place.”  
“Okay, good!” Kiri says in relief. “I really hate to stand you up like this but its just been really crazy tonight and I'm way behind on my paper work. Katsuki says he's gonna suspend me if I don't get caught up.”

Katsuki?  
Well, they did have 'that' kind of relationship before. Still though, it startles me to hear Kiri use Bakugou's first name so freely. He hasn't called me by my first name yet, though to be fair we have only just started dating.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me jealous though. Would it be too fast to move onto first names already? Maybe I'm reading too much into this whole 'Katsuki' thing--”  
“Earth to Kami, you there?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just working.”  
“Well I'll let you get back to it then.” He chuckles. “See you in the morning!”  
“Bye.”  
“Trouble in paradise?” Yama wonders,  
“Nah, he's just really behind at work. Get ready to be an adult.” I add, to which Yama sneers distastefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's early morning and still dark out, the small apartment blocks along the street show no signs of life this early on a Sunday morning. It's quiet and the perfect time to let Kiri know how much I missed him last night. Anyone that happens to walk down the street right now would know what a parked and rocking car means, especially if its a sexy red sports car.

“God, Kami...”  
Kiri is pushed into the seat and I'm riding him hard, judging by the grip he's got on my hips he's really feeling it too.  
He suddenly thrusts upward, hard enough that my head strikes the roof of the car.

I'm already having trouble staying upright because the bucket seats aren't very wide. Twice already I'd be getting close only to have my rhythm thrown off when my knee slips between the seat and console, jamming painfully into the seat belt clip.

Kiri pulls me down, kissing me as he laughs.  
“Sorry.” he mumbles against my lips. “Maybe we should just go inside?”  
I wanted to add 'had sex in a sports car' to my bucket list this morning so I'll put up with the tight spaces for a bit longer.  
“Nah, the cars fine.”  
Kiri laughs again, lips curving against mine, kissing him before leaning back up and trying again. By now, my knee is screaming in agony and upon my pained grunt when my knee slips again, Kiri suggests changing position.  
“Just put your legs over my shoulders.”  
The visual I'm getting is appealing, if I wasn't in danger of slipping back and hitting my head on the steering wheel. We've already accidentally honked the horn twice, anymore and I'm afraid someone is going to investigate.  
“I'm going to turn around.”  
“Or that.”

I manage to maneuver around the confines of the car, after a gouging Kiri with a knee in his gut I'm finally seated with my back to him.  
Sitting like this he goes deeper, so theres already a marked improvement.  
“This is much better.” I say, emphasizing my point by grinding my ass against his lap.  
Kiri grunts with approval, hands once again resting on my hips.  
“Yeah but I kinda wanted to see your face.”  
I'm flattered, looking over my shoulder Kiri sits up and kisses me before he starts moving again. My hands grip his knees, moaning as I sink back down to the hilt; he's just returned the grinding favor with interest.

5 minutes later, a shudder, a gasp and we're both collapsed into the seat again, hot breath tickling my ear, chest heaving against my back.  
I exhale loudly in relief, the car's windows are condensed so I draw a smiley face in the window.  
I'm going to have to run back inside my apartment for a change of clothes. And probably a shower too.  
Good thing I cleaned house last night, I even managed to iron my hero costumes and they're hanging up in the closet, neat and crisp. Needless to say, I spent a small fortune at the laundromat last night.  
“Wanna come inside for a minute?” I offer.  
“Well I'm not going to wait out here in the cold.” Kiri grins back and just as he's sitting up, his phone rings.

“Its Bakubro.” He explains before answering. “Hey man.”  
I'm not sure whether I should be irritated, offended, or both, I mean, we're still coupled. Can't Bakugou's phone calls wait for once?  
I can hear Bakugou's voice, tinny but unable to pick up on any words.  
Well, I'm not sitting here any longer. Pushing myself up, Kiri doesn't even bat an eye as I return to my seat and pull up my pants before sliding out the door.

I'm pissed by the time I reach my front door, slamming it a little harder than anticipated because one of the framed newspaper articles hanging on the wall falls. The plastic frame makes a cracking sound but I leave it, snatching a clean costume from the closet and getting into the shower.

He's still on the phone by the time I get back out to the car.  
“Sure. Yeah, I'll be in the office in about an hour.”  
Bakugou says something.  
“Okay fine, 30 minutes.”  
He finally hangs up, sighing at his phone before sliding it into the sleeve glued to the dashboard. He's already cleaned up the steering wheel and shakes his head as he starts the car.  
“I'm going to murder that man.”  
“You and me both.” I agree.  
“I told him we can't possibly take on any more cases right now but for some reason he seems to think that he's letting down the entire city if he turns down a job.”  
“Mm.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we're seated inside the restaurant I've calmed down a little bit, since Kirishima appeared to be just as annoyed with Bakugou as I was it made me feel a little better, though I was still a bit put out that he took that call.  
Conversation turns, inevitably, towards our high school days and I get lost in telling the story of how I took down a group of 15 men in my third year. Even though Kiri has probably heard this story a dozen times and could just google it on his phone and read about it whenever he wanted, he still listened as I delivered my punchline.

That fight was one of my proudest moments.

It's only when Kiri is still sitting there with thoughtful look on his face, not saying anything that I wonder if he'd been paying attention at all.  
“Aaaand I've lost you.” I say. Deflated, I decide that it's Kiri's turn to talk for a change.  
“No you haven't.”  
“You know, if youre bored you can just tell me to shut up.” I laugh. I know I have the tendency to ramble on, especially if I'm really into it but Kiri just shakes his head.  
“I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“I think it's cute how your left eyebrow is longer than your right.”  
“I'm sorry, what?”  
I can already feel the dreaded heat creeping up my face.  
Kirishima laughs, enjoying watching me turn a shade of red that matches his hair. 

“Excuse me...?”  
We both turn to a trio of young girls as they gingerly approach the table, giggling and hiding behind their friend who had been brave enough to speak up.  
“Red Riot, could we get your autograph?”  
“Of course.” He says, blinking back surprise.  
“An-and can we get a picture with you?” One of the other girls quickly asks.

Watching Kiri interact with his fans was charming, or it would be if it wasn't intruding into our precious 30 minutes. I clean off my plate as I wait for the young girls to get their kicks and leave but by that time several more fans have shown up.  
As interesting as it is to see Kiri with his fans, I'm jealous. And it annoys me that I'm jealous because Kiri is such an awesome guy, he deserves all the love he's getting. I just, don't understand why the public goes nuts for certain Heroes and not others. I have charm! Or so I think, so what is it? Why do some guys just have all the luck and others don't?  
But it is kinda cute watching Kiri being smothered by his over exuberant fans, especially that lady with the big--

A piercing whistle rents the air and everyone's voices die down, staring at a hard faced police officer.  
“Everyone clear the area! This is not a fairground!”  
Disgruntled mumbling follows but the people finally leave until its just myself, Kiri, and the police officer.  
“Try to control your public appearances, Red Riot! We don't need anymore interruptions of the peace!” The man, an older veteran officer that I've seen in Captain's office occasionally, remarks a tad coldly to a smiling apologetically Kirishima.  
“And you, Chargebolt!”  
I brace for a scolding of my own.  
“Good work the other day.”  
“Wha...?”  
The police officer leaves without bothering to explain what he was talking about, though I'm quite sure he was referring to the Zodiac King incident.

“Looks like you've got some fans here as well.” Kiri teases with a widening grin.  
“He's just a good policeman.”  
“Yeah, a good policeman who knows good work when he sees it.”  
I think Kirishima must get off by seeing how hard he can make me blush.  
“We should probably get going.” Kiri says, scanning the window behind me. In looking over my shoulder, several more curious faces are already peering through the glass.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry about that.” Kiri apologizes once we're inside the car and merged into traffic.  
“For what? A least you have fans.”  
“You have fans.” Kir assures me, smiling like he knew something I didn't.  
“One old police officer. Not that I'm complaining or anything but they aren't exactly throwing themselves at my feet like they are with you.”  
“They aren't throwing themselves at my feet.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Wanna have dinner tonight?”

The change in topic catches me off guard and I'm all for it but...  
“Aren't you afraid of a repeat from earlier?”  
“Theres a really nice steak and sushi house that a lot of Heroes I know go to. It's private and they have a full detail security team to keep the paparazzi out.”  
“Well, they won't have to worry about me.” I say jokingly but Kiri doesn't find it so funny, judging by his tone.  
“Don't tear yourself down, Kami. I don't like it.”  
“I'm not... I'm not 'tearing' myself down, Kiri. I'm just pointing out that I'm not as popular as some of my other class mates.”  
“Well, I think youre popular.” He says quietly.  
My chest swells with warmth for this man, he's sweeping me off my feet all over again and he's not even trying.  
“Youre adorable. No wonder youre everyone's favorite.”  
Kiri gives me a warning glance but focuses on the road. It's starting to cloud over, in checking the weather app it says it'll rain later.

He drops me off at the station, taking my usual stroll around to the side door that takes me into our joint agency offices.  
“Good morning, Chargebolt.” The receptionist greets in her usual, friendly fashion.  
“Heya gorgeous, anything new today?”  
“Just you and your Red Riot at Crepes Delight.”  
As she says this, she turns her computer monitor around so I can see the blown up picture of Kiri being surrounded by dozens of people.  
I can spot myself, if I look hard enough, mostly obscured by the gaggle of young women.  
“Wow, that was fast.”  
“Take it from me, Chargebolt, you're going to want to go to exclusives from now on or you'll get swarmed like this every time you go out anywhere.”  
“By 'exclusives', you mean places where only Heroes go?”  
She smiles, pleased I understand as she turns the monitor back towards her.  
“But they're so expensive!” I lament, clapping a palm to my forehead.  
“Which would you prefer?” She wonders. “Oh, and a word to the wise; its the Captain's granddaughters birthday in a week.”

“Thanks.” That means Kiri's little girl is about to turn 5. I should get her a present. What do 5 year old little girls like?

“What?” Yama looks deadpanned as though I had just spoken to her in Greek.  
“What do little girls like? It's the Captain's granddaughter's birthday coming up and I want to get her something.”  
“The fuck should I know? Do I look like I spend a lot of my time with 5 year olds?”  
“You really want an answer to that?”  
She flips me the bird and continues messing around with the game on her phone.

The day has turned cool, the cloud cover has thickened and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it rained tonight.  
“Get her a doll or a stuffed animal.” Yukino suggests. “My little sister has a stuffed horse and she doesn't go anywhere without it.”  
Hm, there's a toy store about a block down from my apartment complex.  
I check my watch, its 5:30 pm. It'll be dark in about an hour but I'm also expecting a very important phone call about...

My phone rings.

Answering it, I step into the side alley.  
“Hey Kami, it's been a while.”  
“Whats up, man? Hey listen, I've got some code I'm having a hard time tracking down, wanna give it a look-see?”  
“Sure but it's gonna cost ya.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” I wave off. A bottle of whiskey and a box of Twinkies isn't hard to come by.  
“Send me the data package and I'll see what I can do.”  
And with that, he hangs up. A second later, my phone dings with a message. Its a simple email address, recently created and will expire in about 10 minutes.

Data package sent, I rejoin my not-so-enthusiastic Interns.  
“Who was that?” Yama asks with barely concealed grumpiness.  
“A friend.”  
“Like, what kinda friend?”  
“A computer friend.”  
“Boring!”  
“You're gonna find out real quick that 9 times out of 10, hero work is boring.”  
“Peace is boring.” She complains.  
“Any luck with that cipher?” I ask Yukino, who gently shakes his head.  
“Its probably just another warehouse full of dead people.” He says.  
“Nah, this Zodiac guy doesn't like leaving tracks. In fact, I'm really counting on the media blowing this way up.”  
“Why?” Yama asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion but her expression otherwise intrigued.  
“Cuz' he's gonna start sweating. And when people panic they...”  
Yama stares at me, curiosity burning in her eyes.  
“They make mistakes.” Yukino finishes, earning a finger gun.  
“Thats right! So, we turn up the heat and see what comes jumping out.”  
“Oh, I get it! So, what are we doing next?” Yama asks excitedly.  
“Well, I have a hot date tonight so...”

My phone starts ringing again and expecting it to be my 'contact' I find instead Kiri's caller ID.  
“Hey babe, whats up?”  
“Eh, I'm sorry Kami but we're going to have to move dinner to tomorrow night.”  
Oh. I'm disappointed but he did say that Bakugou kept piling on the work so it's not exactly his fault.  
“I'm really sorry. We're all going to be stuck at the office tonight and I just don't think I can get away.”  
“It's okay.” I say, mentally cursing Bakugou's existence. “I'll see you later then.”  
“Bye Kami, thanks for letting me get away with this again.”  
“I'm holding you to tomorrow night though.”  
He laughs, promising that we'll for sure go to dinner tomorrow night.

“Stood up again, eh?”  
“He's working late.” I shrug as I shove my phone into my jacket pocket. “Well, now that my whole evening has just opened up, you guys wanna catch a movie or something?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found me in good spirits, I was going on that hot date tonight and I was feeling very confident about my hunch.  
“You want a seizure of all customer purchase documents of Kinepak in the last three years?”  
“Yes.”  
“On grounds of...?”  
Do I really have to explain this to him?  
“The Zodiac King, duh!”  
I must be hanging around Yama too much. Such a remark would normally earn me a days suspension at the office but the Captain was a patient man.  
“Listen, I know you want to help with the investigation but youre just going to start stepping on the police's toes and you know how they get when they feel like someone is horning in on their turf.”  
“But, I have a really good lead!”  
“Then you should turn it over to the police, Kaminari. They're trained to deal with this sort of thing, they have the experience.”  
“But--”  
“Might I remind you that youre an assisting bomb technician? That means until the Department specifically hires you, then you need to stay out of their business. You diffuse bombs, not hunt down serial killers.”  
“But--”  
“Not buts, Kami. I want you to stay out of this.”

Its rare when Captain is harsh to the point of anger. His tone left nothing to doubt; in no uncertain terms was I to pursue this case any further.  
Needless to say, I was confused. I feel like a puppy thats just been kicked; where was this all coming from? Did I piss someone off? Was there a complaint?  
I wanted to ask but didn't feel it would be wise to prod the man further. If there was a complaint made, I don't know by whom because I've hardly spoken to anyone about this.  
“Kaminari, let the police handle this.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“Man, I really wanted to bag this guy before we went back home!”  
I have to laugh, this earns me a dirty look from Yama.  
“This guy has been eluding the police for a while, I doubt we'd even get close.”  
“So? That doesnt mean two kids and an old has-been won't catch him!”  
Has-been?!  
“I'm 24! I'm not an old has-been!”  
Yama shrugs, uncaring.

“I'm hungry, can we stop and get something to eat?” Yukino wonders.  
“Thats the best idea I've heard all day.”  
Speaking of 'hearing', I've yet to receive an answer from the last text I'd sent to Kiri this morning. Apparently, he stayed in his office until 2 in the morning, just doing paper work. Theres no way I possess that kind of motivation. Why doesn't Bakugou just hire more Sidekicks? Or better yet, someone to help with their paper work? That seems to be the simplest and the easiest solution... but this is Bakugou we're talking about here. He's not a 'simplest and easiest solution' kinda guy.

We step into a small fast food place down the street, the clouds are thick and grey and the smell of rain is very strong in the air.  
We take a table by the window, watching as gusts of wind blow bits of trash around. A man even has an umbrella that had turned inside out, angrily jamming it into one of the city's trash bins.

I'm mid bite when my phone rings, half expecting it to be Kiri I find an unknown number instead.  
I'm pretty sure I knew who this was though.  
“Hey, man.”  
“Hey. I got a hit.”  
“Yeah? Gimmie the details.”  
“I tracked the code source. So, uh, listen, how important is this to you?”  
“Career changing. Why?”  
“These people don't play nice at all. Make sure you have your Will already made up because if you go snoopin' round these people, you'll probably end up dead.”  
“That good, huh?”  
“I know who designed this code, she's one of the Yakuza's. Top tier work, this is.”  
“Yeah, took a top tier hacker to find her. Got a name?”  
“The Mountain.”  
I whistle. “Wow, the legend herself, huh?”  
“I expect payment any time now.”  
“Tonight around 5:30?”  
“Deal.”

I hang up, so deep in thought I don't realize I'm staring at my uneaten hamburger until Yama says something.  
“That our guy?”  
“Yeah.”  
If the Yakuza's involved, I'm well aware of the implications. Maybe the Captain was too. That would absolutely explain a few things, like getting yelled at. But does he really know more than he's letting on? Is he keeping information from the police? Most likely, the police have already made this connection and he just wants me to stay well out of it.  
“So, whats our next step?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What?” Yama exclaims, dismay written all over her face.  
“We're doing nothing, my orders were very clear. I'm not risking getting kids involved in this plus, I have a date tonight. And I'm pretty sure the Yakuza are involved.”

If I thought that would make Yama take a step back and reassess things, I was wrong. Her eyes widen with intrigue, mouth open in a big O of surprise.  
“The Yakuza?! For real?”  
“And I'm pretty sure Captain knows this too.”  
“Makes sense.” Yukino agrees, so matter of fact I wondered if he hadn't come to the same conclusion himself.  
“I've never dealt with the Yakuza before!” Yama thoughtfully says.  
“And why should you? You're 16.”  
“So?!”  
“So, we're going back on patrol just as soon as we're done here.” I say while stealing some french fries off her platter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well that was boring.” Yama says, following me into my office and closing the door. I watch her, wondering just what it is she's doing when she sits in the empty chair next to Yukino, sliding the chair forward and leaning conspiratorially towards me.  
“So whats the plan?”  
“Plan? Theres no plan.”  
“Oh come on! I thought you were going to solve this case and get the big career boost you've been working for!”  
“I want to but I can't.” I say as I shrug both hands in the air.  
Yama glares at me down her nose, eyes narrowed to dark slits. “Youre up to something. I can feel it.”

I can only smile at her. “I have a friend to meet and a date tonight.”  
“Friend? Oh, you mean... gotcha.”  
Yama was under the misguided assumption that I was going to meet my 'friend' for reasons other than paying him his usual fee. But I saw no reason to tell her that.  
“Yeah, well as of...” I bring my wrist watch to my face, checking the time, “now, I'm off the clock and I'll see you both tomorrow.”  
Yukino gets up to leave, Yama following suit.  
“Good luck on your date.” She says, winks, and follows Yukino out the door.  
I'm really looking forward to it. I really want to talk about this with Kiri, see if he knows anything more and if he does, I'll get that information out of him one way or another.

I decide to call first, Kiri picking up after the third ring.  
“Hey babe. Busy day?”  
“Yeah. Very. Too busy, in fact. So um, Kami, something came up...”  
I get this sinking feeling, like I already know what he's going to say.  
“The Captain asked me to do something for him, a personal favor. I'm really, really sorry.”  
“And what, it can't wait?”  
“I'm sorry Kami, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm really sorry!”  
“Yeah well, I'm sorry too. Just, whatever.”

I hang upon him, having reached my limit for the day. No, my limit for the week, the entire month!  
It's fine, really. If he doesn't want to spend time with me and works more important then maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Fuck, why does this always have to happen? He's perfect, he's the one I want and now that I've finally got him, the world seems determined to ensure that I fail in every way possible!  
“Why?” I ask the ceiling, arms gestured wide. “Fucking why!?”

My phone dings with a text message. It's from Kiri.

*We should talk.

My derisive snort is far reaching.

*Ya think?! Or are you going to be too busy for that too? Seriously, the city can go one goddamn night without you there!

I wait for a reply but none comes.  
My skin tingles, the lull of thunder rolls through the walls, the sole window before my desk rattling.  
I always get the tingles before a lightning storm, its invigorating until it isn't. I've been struck by lightning a time or two and it's not something I'm keen to try again anytime soon, especially in the middle of the city.

Grabbing my jacket, I cram my phone into the side pocket and switching off all the lights, make a swift exit. The wind is still blowing pretty hard, turning up my coat collar and cinching the belt around my waist, I step out.

My first stop is going to be the little liquor shop down the road. I think I'll get myself a bottle too, since it appears to be the only company I manage to keep these days.

“Oh good, its raining.”

This rain storm isn't your typical rain storm, one with those with the first, heralding droplets that are lightly it the ground here and there. No, this is a full on batton-down-the-hatches-men rain storm. This is where the term 'raining buckets' comes from. Or was it pouring buckets?

In less than a minute I'm drenched, even my underwear is wet.  
I duck under the small awning that shields the liquor store's entrance, grey haze obscuring the city's buildings and street with thunderous din.

The storm lets up a little by the time I've made my purchase and am ready to leave, not that it makes any difference since I'm soaked anyway. I turn down a narrow street with rivers of dirty rain water coursing through the gutters, clearing out the build up of dirt and trash. Theres a man wearing a heavy grey trench coat standing in the middle of the sidewalk and looking very lost.

Heh, tourists.

He's also soaked to the bone, wearing a matching grey Fedora thats pulled low over his brow. He's somehow squeezed a black van between a delivery truck and a rack of bicycles in a space barely big enough to accommodate a small car, still running.

He turns to me as I approach, catching the glimmer of spectacles as grey blue eyes widening in hope.  
“Can you help me? I seem to be lost!” The man asks when I'm closer, holding out a map pamphlet.  
“Sure.” I say, taking the map from him and flipping it over so I could find the revision number in the upper corner.  
Geeze, well this is half his problem.  
“Uhh, you have a very old map of the city, sir, no wonder youre--”  
Movement blurs in my peripheral, a sharp stinging pain shoots up my thigh, stumbling away from the man in shock.  
He just stabbed me in the leg! This is obviously a mugging.  
The man tosses something aside, a small sound of glass breaking when the object hits the wall.

I hit the ground about the same time, I can't move but I feel really, really good. I watch as in slow fascination, a boot heel crushes the rest of the glass syringe into fine powder  
“Well now, lets get you out of here, shall we? Don't want you catching a cold now, do we?”  
I don't feel the arms that lift me and drag me to towards the black van, don't feel my body being dumped across the back seats. But I can see and hear everything.  
Whatever I'd been shot up is making me higher than a kite. My vision is starting to fade now, my last thought is wondering if I'll actually wake up again or not.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 years later...
> 
> I did as much proofing as I think I'm gonna do, I think :)

 

My head is buzzing from the effects of the drug, eyes pinched shut. Blinking hard a few times before turning my head to see... nothing. 

It's pitch black and my wrists and ankles are bound by some sort of thick, leather cuff, from the feel of things. There’s something pressing into my chest and thighs, something I can’t see but I’m going to assume those are restraining straps.

 

Where the fuck am I? And what the hell happened? I was helping some lost tourist and the next...

 

The lost tourist.

He lured me in an  _ bam _ ! He stabbed me, injected me with  _ something _ . I can still feel the soreness in my leg. I also have a new found respect for those that have to use Epipens.

That shit kinda hurts.

The noise in my head clears slightly, sitting up as much as I can before laying y head back down. 

It really is totally dark but the worst part is how  _ quiet _ it is.

What was I even doing on that road anyway... oh, yeah. 

I'm pissed at Kiri. 

That bastard stood me up  _ again.  _

Seriously, why the hell go out with me at all if he can't even cut strings with his work husband former boyfriend? Was I simply a rebound for him? 

We’re going to have a serious chat  _ if  _ I get out of here. Alive.

The mattress under me is lumpy and there's a bit of a cold draft in the roombut nothing too terrible. I still have all my clothes on but it’s getting colder by the minute. 

There’s a weird smell, something but can't quite make out what, it’s plasticy.

Is that even a word? Plasticy?

And then I hear it; footsteps. 

They're distant but they definitely footsteps and they’re echoing down a long hall. 

The unhurried progress of what I presume to be my captor gets louder until, finally, they pause behind a door, that’s behind the head of the bed.

A cold chill creeps down my spine, heart thumping madly in my chest as the sense of very real danger creeps along my skin.

Who  _ is  _ this man? And why kisnap  _ me? _ I’m the most boring, underacheiving Hero out there. What could he possibly want with someone like me? Fuck, I can’t even have a proper relationship with someone.

Keys jangle and I wonder if I should pretend to still be unconscious, maybe get a chance to ‘observe’ my captor first.

The door opens, squealing like a stuck pig and I'm blinded by a dim bulb that flashes to life directly overhead.

Eyes watering as they smart painfully, I blink them rapidly a few times until they adjust.

“Ah, you’re awake.” A man's voice, raspy with age and what sounds like a chronic smoking habit.

“Good.”

“Who are you? And why kidnap _ me _ ??”

Stepping into view, the man is wearing a dark grey trench coat.

He pauses, blue eyes watching through gold rimmed spectacles, face concealed behind a dark balaclava. He’s wearing a fedora thats pulled low over his brow and looks right out of America’s 1950’s.

“You’ve become a rather meddlesome young man.” He says. “This,” He says, gesturing to the room, “was originally meant for the one you call Ground Zero.”

The man has a rough accent, Austrian? Maybe German. The only German I've ever met was a cute girl with really big... well that’s a story for another time.

“Who  _ are  _ you?!”

“A change of plan was needed, when you started snooping around. I believe I have  _ you  _ to thank for the stealing of my specimens! Not to worry, not all is lost, however; you're a fine specimen and will make for a very suitable test subject. I have all the data I need on back up drives.”

Back up drives.

“ _ Test subject?!” _

My eyes widen in shock, coming to terms with the realization that this man was the elusive serial killer, the Zodiac.

“ _ You’re _ the Zodiac King?!”

The man snorts, clearly amused. “That is a term I am neither flattered by nor fond of. I do not need to follow in the footsteps of a crass murderer, a mindless killer. No, I have purpose! I am Dr. Grim and through my work, science will prevail!”

What the hell is he talking about?

“I can see you have many questions.” He says, the corners of his mouth, outlined by the tight fabric of the face mask, jump in an almost wry smile. “The evolution of Quirks is a mysterious and, indeed, exciting prospect! I aim to find out just what will  _ be _ the next stage of our evolution. Haven’t you wondered about it? WHat our next step is?”

Can't say that I have.

It's no secret that newer generations were becoming more powerful, at younger ages too. With quirks becoming more creative and stronger, with some even  having manifested hours after birth.

This man seems to have confused me with one of his students… wait, was he a teacher? Haven’t I  _ seen  _ him somewhere before?

“You mean to tell me you killed all those people for a  _ science experiment?” _

Fuck, poor Mineta! What he must’ve gone though, all for the sake of some idiotic  _ experiment? _

Righteous anger simmers below the surface, glaring at the man. 

“You bastard! You murdered Mineta!”

He regards me with cold, blue grey eyes behind glass lens.

“They should be honored to have been apart of such a worthy endeavor, as you should be! Your names will go down in the annals of time, preserved forever in history!”

“I'm fine  _ not  _ going down in the annals of time, thanks.”

“But don’t you see? We’re so  _ close!” _

“Close to  _ what? _ ”

The man’s eye sparkle, a manaicale gleam to them.

“The gods, man. We will be  _ gods! _ ”

This man as officially lost his mind. 

_ Gods? _ What the fuck is he trying to accomplish here? And If this man thinks I'm going to lay here and become one of his guinea pigs, he's got another thing coming!

I'm still cuffed to the bed, spread eagle and with no way of getting myself lose that I can see. However, I've noticed an astonishing lack of quirk restraint items. Even the cuffs were just normal, leather cuffs.

Well, he did say this room had been designed for Bakugou, though he’d simply blast the leather cuffs to peices.

I could just electrocute the bastard but of course I'd be stuck, strapped to a nasty bed in a bunker god-knows-where. When he came out of it, he’d hardly be making the same mistake twice.

If it were Kiri, he’d just break out of the cuffs.

The man turns and for the first time, I notice the metal table at the foot of the bed. There’s an array of equipment, including a camera in a small tripod.

He messes with the camera, the red light flicking to life.

“Subject 34 trial begins. Subject is white male, late 20’s, his quirk is electrical type.”

I try a different tact.

“So, youre gonna experiment on me and then when you're done, you're what, gonna kill me too? Is that it? You just wanna keep me quiet?”

“I won't be killing anyone.” The man assures me, lifting a black case up off the floor. He sets this on the bed between my legs, pressing the silver clasps the lid springs open.

“Uh, tell that to all the dead people in the police morgue! You hacked them up pretty good too! What the fuck was that all about?”

“I am a doctor, I do not 'hack' people up. After their unfortunate deaths, it was necessary to study them in greater detail. Perhaps, one day, I will be able to perfect my God Serum so that all the vital organs can survive the effects of the virus take-over.”

“V _ irus take over?  _ What are you talking about?!”

“While in my quest to find a cure for malignant cancer cells, I came across a very interesting animal in the Amazonian rain forests. Or rather, it was what was  _ inside  _ the animal that caught my interest. You see, the primate,  _ Cebus capucinus,  _ presented some very promising results of healing. Upon closer inspection of the cadaver I came realize that a virus had infected most, if not all, of its cells. This virus in unique in that it directly infected and  _ changed _ the RNA, reprogramming every cell! The animal's physical abilities were enhanced tenfold and most importantly, it was nearly impossible for any other virus to take over. Do you know what this means?”

“Uh...”

“An end to HIV, AIDS, even the common cold! But that was before I recognized the other potential of the virus; it  _ accelerated  _ cells! Cellular structures changed rapidly, telomeres, DNA, RNA, even the mitochondria! They changed into something else, something not seen of this world before! This virus is the vehicle to our continued evolution!  _ To Goddom!  _ If only my test subjects could handle the strain the virus puts on their bodies, changing their cells on a molecular level is very hard to adjust to. Only then, can I move onto the next stage of my work.”

He says this with some bitterness, as though annoyed by the fact that everyone died on him.

I was only half listening to what he was saying though, my attention fully on the massive needle and hypodermic syringe he'd removed from the case. 

The syringe was already filled with a milky grey substance, fairly viscous as the man seemed to be applying some effort into pushing the plunger.

I've never been very fond of needles.

“Wha-what's that?”

“Serum E.34. I've since made a few minor adjustments to the chemical composition, though, the last subject to be injected with E.34 was inside that bunker and I hadn’t the opportunity to study him. Unfortunate. You’ll be taking his place.”

Audibly gulping, I can’t see whatever it is he’s doing right now because it’s hidden behind the briefcase lid. 

“I must warn you though, the initial process can be quite brutal, as your body adapts. Death can set in anywhere between 10 minutes to 4 hours.”

“Death!?”

I was starting to get a pretty good picture of what was about to happen.

“My last subject died of renal failure.” Dr. Grim says as he closes the case.

He leans down and picks up another case, laying it on the steel table some feet away from the foot of the bed and removes several pieces of equipment from it; a standing tray, another syringe with a small, glass vial and arranging them all on the tray. 

He stabs the massive hypodermic needle into the glass vial wax stopper, lifting the vial heavenward and drawing it’s clear contents out. He then shakes the syringe and the chemical reaction causes the liquid to turn a bright, silver color, reflecting every bit of light. 

It almost looks like mercury. Oh god, please tell me he isn’t going to inject me with pure mercury!

The man walks around the side of the bed, heart leaping into my throat.

“G-get that shit away from me!”

Dr. Grim is nonplussed, however; he passes by. I breath a momentary sigh of relief though my heart and lungs are still working overtime.

The sound of squeaky wheels reaches my ears as a covered metal trolley is pulled around the side of the bed. Dr. Grim whips the cloth cover off, revealing an assortment of tools that looked more suitable for a medieval dungeon.

“Are you right handed?” He asks.

“Yeah?”

He reaches for my right arm, fingers brushing my skin as he unbuckles the leather cuff. Goosebumps break out, his fingers are like ice.

Now's my chance!

I grab the man's wrist and deliver a  _ massive _ dose of electricity, expecting the man to be blasted backwards and into the wall.

Instead, nothing happens. My quirk refuses to work. 

Dismay quickly turns into despair, chest constricting as the man smirks and shakes off my hand like an annoying fly had landed on him.

“Did you think I wouldn't have some way of neutralizing quirks?”

“No, I suppose not.” I answer, defeated.

“My quirk is nullification. At first, I despised it but now, now I've come to value it above all others.”

Dr. Grim pulls my sleeve up, baring the nook of my elbow and tying a rubber hose around my upper forearm.

Flicking the vein until it bulges and then swabbing the area in oddly soothing circular motions of alcohol, there’s an odd moment of peace and quiet.

“I must say, it’s refreshing not to have to listen to you blubbering and begging for your life.” The doctor says.

“Huh?”

“You’re quiet.”

“Hah! You don’t know me at all then.” I said. “Or so my friends would tell you.”

The needle he presents is a different one from the one in the briefcase. It’s one of those phlebotomy syringes, used to fill vials of blood.

I look away, a pinch following and the doctor draws several vials of blood, each one with a different colored top. He places them in the empty slots of a small standing tray.

As he leans away with the last tube, I give escaping one last hurrah.

Arm drawn back, I ram my knuckles as hard as I can into the man's sternum and his eyes bug out, coughing and hissing he stumbles back, clutching at his chest as he struggles for breath and dropping the purple topped vial, rolling away under the bed somewhere.

“Hah!” I bark, sitting up as much as I can. “Not immune to everything now, are ya?!”

Sitting up as much as I can, I begin clumsily unbuckling the left cuff, fingers fumbling. 

An iron grip wraps itself around my wrist, yanking my arm back in a twisting grip before quite loosening the buckle around my left wrist.

“No!” I shout in despair, the sound echoes off the walls as I fight the surprisingly strong doctor..

“God, no! I don't wanna die!”

My despair is sharp and I almost sob, my frusteration quickly turning to anger.

I expend another huge shock of electricity but it does nothing. Neither to the doctor or to the equipment in the room.

He must have some sort of anti-quirk device active in the room because that camera should be a smoking piece of burnt plastic by now.

It almost too easy for him to cuff my arm back down. 

He gives a vigerous shake of the cuff, both cuffs, making sure they were secure and then grabs my chin between thumb and fingers, a strong vise-like grip that threatens to crush bone, turning my head towards him I stare into the wide blue eyes of a maniac. 

The whites showing and there’s a vein standing out against his temple.

Even behind the spandex balaclava, I can see the bared grimace of teeth between thin stretched lips.

“If you try that again, I'll make sure you have a slow and painful death!” The man hisses.

I whimper in pain, not the manliest of sounds but the feeling of hopelessness is in my chest grows rapidly. 

That was my one chance and I blew it. 

I was just too slow, too  _ weak _ ; it's no wonder none of the hero agencies wanted to hire me. I've allowed myself to be kidnapped and I can't even get myself out of this mess! I'm going to die in some stupid fucking bunker somewhere.

I bet they won't even find my body. There'll be nothing left of me but memories and even those aren't worth all that much.

The doctor releases me, his red face beginning to return to it's normal, pale color as he calms down.

“Fuck!” I growl, still disbeliving at how well he was holding up, considering that should have cracked his sternum. 

“That should have knocked you down!”

“I spent time in a political prison in the backwaters of Ecuador. Do you have any idea what that was like? It will take more than your tiny fist to bring me down, boy!”

I scowl because my fists were hardly tiny.

He straightens his clothes and adjusts his glasses, disappearing around the head of the bed so I crane my head and neck back to see what he would do next.

A chair scrapes across the cement floor, the familiar sound of keystrokes invading the silence.

“Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. It is important that you answer each one of them as precisely as you can.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” I ask. I had the strangely inappropriate urge to laugh.

“Now then, is there any heart disease in your family history?”

“These are my last moments alive! Like I wanna spend them answering your stupid questions!”

“Don't be difficult.” He warns, his tone taking on that dangerous edge. “I am not a very patient man!”

“Yeah well neither am I!”

“I learned a lot in that hole in Ecuador, I can prolong your life for as long as I need, surely you don't want your last moments to be excruciating, do you?”

I huff, blowing hair off my face. I'm sure he meant everything he was saying but I like to push my boundaries.

“Now, is there any heart disease in your family history?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

The chair scoots back, wincing as I automatically try shielding myself with an automatic jerk of my arms and legs in restraints. The man’s chair doesn;t topple over but it almost did. He snatches something off the metal trolley table and all I see is an downward swinging arc of his arm.

The scalpel slives into my lower abdomen like butter and I scream in pain.

A slow, malicious twist of the blade hints at just how I’d be spending my last moments alive if I didn’t cooperate.

His face lacks any and all empathy, cool grey eyes detached without sympathy.

He’s stopped twisting, leaving the knife imbedded near my hip he reaches for something else on the table, cloth.

Bright red blood stains the napkin as he almost meticulsouly cleans his fingers off.

Trembling with pain, a sob wracks my body and sends a fresh flare of pain tearing through me with renewed agony.

“F-f-fuck! God- _ fucking _ -hell!” I snarl.

“This place is very isolated.” The man says calmly as though discussing the weather. “No one will hear your screams. Now then, lets try this again, shall we?”

He wads up the napkin into a ball and drops it on the floor, he once again seats himself in the chair and faces the computer.

Warmth of my blood trickles down my side, seeping into my clothes and the mattress.

My hip is on fire, every breath difficult as I struggle to calm down so I don;t start hyperventilating.

“Now, Is there any record heart disease in your family?” He asks slowly, carefully.

“N-no... not t-that I know!”

“Good, good. Any cancers?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had any kind of surgery performed?”

“D-does this count?”

The chair scoots back and I immediately cringe, fear choking me as eyes clamp shut so tight, I see stars.

“Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry!” I exclaim, bracing for another twist of the knife but when none comes, I peek open one of my eyes. 

When the shocking pain doesnt happen, I chance a peek to see just what horrible instrument of torture the good doctor was using next.

The doctor is again by the side of the bed but he's not reaching for the scalpel. Instead, he grabs a crinkly plastic package and tears it open. Inside, he removes several swatches of white gauze, dropping them on my belly. 

It happens before I realized he was doing it but with a swift movement, he yanks the scalpel out and presses the gauze into the wound with hard pressure.

I nearly faint, my vision swimming and I make this sort of coughing sound, too stunned to get another scream out.

Once strips of tape are holding the gauze in place, he returns to the chair behind me, dropping the bloodied scalpel on the table.

The rest of the interview is short lived, answering several dozen questions before the doctor closes the computer, lid clicking. He picks up the dreaded hypodermic needle, holding it up to the light for inspection before nodding his head, approving.

Bending over slightly, he positions himself on the otherside of the bed, away from the wound in my hip. 

Pulling down the hem of my pants, he effortlessly stabs the needle into the fat of my butt cheek.

I yelp even though I’d known something was coming. 

“Hey doc, do I get to, you know, leave a message for people I care about?”

The man pauses, as if he's never considered this before.

“This is no place for sentimentality.” He says, my heart sinking. “But I suppose you could say a few last words for the camera.”

“Uh... can't I just write something down? Like on the computer?”

“I thought you loved the camera? Youre rather photogenic, or so I thought.”

I can only assume he's referring to the photos in magazines and the one, single TV interview I'd had but that was almost two years ago.

Disappearing again, he comes back into view, pulling a tall metal pole with plastic tubing and several bags of saline suspended from it’s hooks. 

The doctor inserts the IV needle into my left arm, attaching the tubing to one of the bags.

“I will be back later to check on your progress.” He says, closing the black case. “But I'm watching you. I'll know if you try anything.”

He leaves, the door closing with a loud, echoing clang and the resounding  _ clunk  _ of a deadbolt.

His footsteps echo down the long hall.

I crane my head around, bending my neck back as I try to get a good look at the room behind me but it’s empty.

I stare at the camera with it’s single, bright, red light.

“Uh, well, I guess by the time anyone gets this I'll be long dead. So, uh…”

How the hell does one give their own eulogy? Or obituary? Or whatever it’s called. 

“I guess I just wanna say I'm sorry that I was so mad at you, Kiri. You're a good man, just... ugh, you really were a dick, you know that, right? If you weren’t ready for another relationship then... well, I don’t like being the rebound. I’ve been a rebound one too many times and you know what? It kinda sucks after a while. But all in all, you’re still a pretty good guy. Bakugou too, if he ever gets his shit together.”

A wave of nausea takes over, the room slowly begins to spin like i’d had a pint of Jack Daniels on an empty stomach.

Except I'm way too sober. Bile rises, stirring around in my gut and threatening to come up. Mercifully, I my eyes close and I pass out.

…………………………….

At first, I'm sure what it was. Something seemed off, felt  _ different. _ I can't put my finger on it but it's getting worse. And then the itching starts. God, talk about torture! Shooting pains run through my fingers and toes, muscles contorting to the point that I think I'm having a seizure.

Thank god that didn’t last too long, my teeth hurt from biting down as hard as I was.

And then I start sweating, like, soak-my-clothes-and-the-mattress sweating but I'd take that over the itching any time.

“God, I'm  _ thirsty _ !”

My skin is on fire, the heat coming off me in waves. The cold room is a blessing now.

The door opens again, the doctor returning to fiddle with the IV stand, increasing the drip frequency and then runs one of those scanning thermometers across my forehead.

“Huh.”

Huh? What does 'huh' mean?

“Wha…” I ask, cracking open my eyes and too delirious to finish my sentence. It’s like I'm underwater, everything moving slowly and sounds differently.

“You have a _ very _ high temperature.”

“Is that... unusual?”

“That remains to be seen.”

Fevers are normal though, right? Isn't it just the body's way of fighting off infection?

“You know, I would kill for a drink of water. Or soda. God, a soda sounds so good right now...”

“Since your diet seems to consist of fast food and sweets, I'm not surprised.”

“My diet…?”

“You subsist mainly off processed foods and sugar.”

“I have a high metabolism.”

“I noticed.”

I squint at him. 

“Hey... you... you were spying on me, weren’t you? Like, stalking me? Like, a doctor stalker? Doctor Stalker...”

“Subject is delirious. Coming up on the fourth hour mark, temperature has reached 107.2 and has a rapid heartbeat.”

I wasn’t sure but shouldn’t I bed dead? Cooked in my own juices.

“You should be proud.” He says, smirking down on me. “Only one other subject survived this long. You’re stamina is impressive.”

“Please, I need some water.” I beg.

The doctor leaves, hinges squealing in protest. 

It's around then that the tingling starts. First, it's a gentle tickle, like feathers are being brushed against my skin. Those feathers turn into prickling needles, only getting worse until the skin feels as though it’s being scoured off by wire brushes. Like thousands of cactus needles pushing through the skin, inside out. It was much worse than the itching but it doesn’t last long. The pain resorts to a needles and pins sensation and that I can handle.

When I have what I can only describe as a Grand Mal seizure, the darkness is swift to take me.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Where am I?

It’s a cold and dark room, quiet.

It seems, lonely. Afraid. Why was I afraid?

Footsteps. I hear footsteps. 

As the person comes into the room, a light flickers to life. We stare, the man’s blue grey eyes assessing. His face is covered and is wearing glasses.

Do I know this man?

He feels… excited, approving. I don’t know how I know this but I do.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“I… don’t know? Who are you? Where am I?”

“You can all me Doctor. As for yourself, do you remember anything? Anything at all?”

My mind is a blank.

“I only remember waking up. What’s happened to me?” I ask, getting off the bed. Or, I try; one of my wrists are cuffed to the small, hard bed.

“Why am I here?”

“You’re here because you’re  _ special.”  _ The man says, coming into the room and closing the door he scoots a steel bench closer to the bed and sits, only a foot away from me.

I have the urge to move away but I sense no danger from this man. He’s… strange. The air around him is changing, I can almost see a sort of aura around him.

An electrical field? How do I know that?

The man sits back, thoughtfully tapping his chin.    
‘I’m going to run some tests on you, alright?”

“Alright.”

The man is happy now, pleased.

Again, I sense no danger from this man. His aura changes with his mood and somehow, I can  _ feel _ it.

“Do you remember your name?”

“I have a name?”

“Yes…” he says, hesitant. “Your name is… Cancer.”

“Cancer?” What kind of name is that?

“You were born June 29th. So yes, Cancer it is.”

Well, okay. “Where are my parents?” I ask.

“They’re no longer with us, sadly.”

Odd, seems like I’d remember  _ something _ .

“Why am I here?”

“I told you, because you’re  _ special _ . You’re going to become one of the greatest people in the world, we’ll go down in history. But I need your help first. Will you help me?”

Should I be worried? I sense he’s genuine, his aura a pleasant buzzing on my skin.

He’s waiting for my answer.

“Um, yes, I’ll help you.”

I don’t need to see his face to know that this made him very happy; his aura was practically glowing. 


End file.
